Stitches
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Sequel to "BirthMark" Baby Zander is aging fast. faster then normal. Victoria has been popping up, planning, will she come after Zander, or seek revenge on the wolf pack, on Jacob? For killing her mate? Nothing is sweeter then love at first sight, even to an imprint. Will Bella's past decide to force it's way back into her life? Anger will turn the tamest lion into a beast.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome readers, to the sequel to "BirthMark" I hope you continue to enjoy this series.**_

_**I will be attempting to follow the Twilight story line as closely as I can, yet giving a fresh twist of my very own. **_

_**Side notes:**__** Jacob is phased already. Zander is growing at accelerated rates, the Cullen's have all returned home. Victoria, and Laurent is still alive, James is deceased. **_

* * *

**~Bella's Point of View~ **

I tried taking my time, reading over every word, even pausing to double check my work, but it was no use, I managed to get all my homework done under five minutes. No flaws, no messing up, everything just came so naturally to me, that nothing was ever a challenge to me. This was just one of the best advantages of being a vampire. When it came to school work, there was no such thing as stress.

"Momma, come play, come play," Little Zander's voice called out to me from outside.

I looked up, unable to help but smile as I watched him through the glass windows; he waved to me wildly, jumping up and down a little, which caused his light dirty blonde hair to cover his eyes just slightly.

I laughed, seeing Emmett come running at him, picking him up, making fake growling sounds, and pretending to chop at Zander's shirt.

"Momma help!" He called to me giggling loudly, struggling against Emmett's hold.

Quickly I pulled myself up, and walked out to them grinning in amusement, noticing Emmett's big goofy grin as I opened my arms.

"Have you seen Eddie yet today?" He chuckled, handing Zander over to me.

Zander clung to me now, resting his head on my shoulder, still giggling silently, but watched between the two of us quietly.

I sighed, trying not to roll my eyes, "No I haven't Emmett; you know that,"

"Oh that's right, he left around two in the morning didn't he?"

There was no denying the smug tone in Emmett's voice, he obviously knew why Edward wasn't around, and he also knew that he wasn't going to tell me. He will let me suffer, unknowing.

"Yes he did, and no one is letting me know why," I pointed out, gently running my hands through Zander's hair, smiling down at him as I felt him relax more into my side.

"I miss daddy," Zander muttered.

"I miss him to," I spoke, kissing the top of his head. "But I'm sure he will be home soon," That is at least what I was hoping.

"Oh, he will be, and it's going to be very interesting," Emmett snickered, jogging over, getting the basketball with a grin. "Come on Zan, let's shoot some hoops,"

I raised my brow at this, feeling like possibly asking Emmett for further details, but I decided against it, that's exactly what he wants me to do, so he can see this totally drive me nuts.

Zander quickly jumped from my arms, landing perfectly on his feet, before running back to Emmett in a speed that was a little above average then other kids his age.

Sighing, I walked over to the porch swing, where I would have a good view of them, and took a seat, just enjoying the fact that my son was having fun. I was always thankful for Emmett wanting to spend time with him when Edward and I weren't able to.

"Bella, how are you holding up?" Esme's voice floated to me.

I looked up with a smile as she came over, sitting down beside me, holding a plate, that had Zander's favorite sandwich, and a cup of milk.

"I'm doing fine, thanks Esme," I said nodding to the plate with appreciation.

"Of course, I'm sure Edward, and Alice will be back any minute now,"

"Alice is gone to?"

"Yes, she has left the same time Edward had, so I assume they had left together,"

I thought about this for a minute, trying to put the pieces together.

Why would Alice and Edward both go somewhere… unless this was about me? Alice was always talking about shopping for me, and getting me different things to wear. While Edward, he mainly just wished to get me anything that would make me happy.

If either of them has gotten me anything, I would make sure they would feel my wrath; they surely would be taking whatever it was back.

Or maybe they were out for Zander, they could have found someone that can help us, or maybe something came up about Victoria or Laurent.

But that wouldn't explain why Emmett had been so sarcastic, and smug about Edward's disappearance. This didn't make any sense at all.

Before Edward had left, he had just told me, he had some lose ends to tie up, and a few things to pick up, but he would be back as soon as he could. Well… it wasn't very soon.

I had been alone this whole day, even going to school on my own, that had been the ultimate worst. Between Emmett's teasing's, Rose's complaining, and Jasper's constant mysterious amusement, that he wouldn't share with the others, but they already seemed aware of, except me, I thought I was going to lose my mind.

"I just wish I knew what the big secret it," I muttered, my eyes traveling back to Emmett and Zander, watching the two of them bouncing the ball around the court.

Esme now smiled warmly to me, handing over the plate, and the milk, "It's nothing bad Bella, you will see," She winked, and with that walked her way back inside the house.

Even Esme knew what they were up to. Everyone except for me…

I couldn't help but sigh once more, but a smile found its way back on my face as I got up, walking back over to Emmett, and Zander. "Someone hungry around here?"

Zander's eyes seemed to brighten as he heard my voice, and I laughed as he let the ball drop, running over to me eagerly. "I am momma,"

Slowly I took a seat, pulling him into my lap, and holding the plate in one hand, and the milk in the other.

Zander got comfortable in my arms, relaxing back in me, before picking up the sandwich, biting at it fast, and chewing like an animal. "Thank you," He smiled up at me.

"Your very welcome," I chuckled, and kissed the top of his head.

Emmett now sat down in front of us. "Why didn't you make me a sandwich?"

I rolled my eyes looking at Emmett amused. "You should have asked Rose to make you one; I'm not your wife,"

A look came on Emmett's face at my comment, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but he stopped himself as another voice brought my attention away from him.

"Emmett, say one word, and you are dead," Edward's calm, yet dangerous tone sounded from behind us.

I turned quickly, feeling myself breathe out in relief, and joy.

He was finally back.

Emmett raised his hands in mock innocence, "I didn't say a word," His booming laugh, like usual now made Zander giggle. "Well, I'm off to look for Rose, see you around little man, rematch later tonight," He grinned, holding his hand out to Zander.

"Ok Em." Said Zander with a grin; giving him a hi-five.

With that Emmett went running into the house, leaving the three of us. Edward now walked over, sitting down beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing my cheek. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting love," He whispered in my ear.

Instantly I felt like everything was alright, like it didn't matter how lonely I had been without him here, all that matter was he was here now, and that was all that I could really think about.

"It's ok, we both missed you so much," I smiled, watching Zander as he finished his sandwich, and began to sip at his milk.

"Daddy, where did you go?" Zander wondered looking up at Edward as he sat up a bit more in my lap.

Edward's smile distracted me slightly now as he turned his attention to Zander. "Well that is a surprise, a very special surprise, for mommy,"

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, bumping him a bit. "You better not have gotten something," I tried giving him a serious look, but his gorgeous golden eyes sliced right through me, bringing butterflies to bounce around my stomach.

He chuckled, taking my hand in his, bringing it up to his face to gently kiss it. "You are going to love it,"

"Oh boy, is it chocolate?" Zander said with excited eyes at the both of us.

Edward and I both laughed at this.

"No, afraid not, but Alice and I did get something for you to Zander," Edward said with a smile.

Zander's eyes went bright, and slowly he crawled out of my lap, and into Edward's hugging him close, before closing his eyes, looking tired. "What is it?"

"Your surprise is waiting for you back at the house,"

Edward slowly stood up, holding Zander close to his chest, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

I stood up with him, watching the two boys that meant the most to me in the whole wide world. A sense of pride hit me at that moment, but I decided not to spoil anything by speaking.

With a scoop, I picked up the plate and cup, and followed Edward and Zander back into the house. Almost as soon as we made it up to Zander's room, he had fallen asleep.

Upon entering I gasped, taking in the new little brass bed in the center of the room, the brand new desk, with a lap top sitting on it, and the book self now sitting against the wall.

Edward chuckled seeing my expression, and slowly laid Zander down on his new bed, covering him up. "Do you think he will like his room upgrades?" He whispered as we walked out of Zander's room, closing the door behind us.

"I think he will absolutely love it,"

As soon as I had said this Edward had me gathered up in his arms, his lips silencing me with a tender kiss. I responded eagerly pressing my lips to his with some passion.

I felt his hold on me change, shifting me so I'm straddling him as he walked up towards our room. I decided to be a bit daring, and slowly let my tongue glide out from between my lips, entering his mouth.

This seemed to spring Edward forward, his hands running down my back, before letting his tongue brush against mine.

His breath was cool against my neck as he let his kisses trail down my jawline, bringing waves of shivers to rise within me. I felt my arms wrapping around his neck, pressing myself tightly to his chest.

I didn't even realize that Edward had continued walking until we had made it to our room, where he gently laid me down, advancing on top of me with a swift gracefulness that had me dizzy.

His touches became more heated and passionate as I helped him slide his shirt off of his body, letting it fly to the ground. His forehead was touching mine now as he watched me, his hands moving to my shirt, pulling it up over my head.

Things were going fast… and things were really going farther then we have ever gone, and there was just something inside me that everything was going right, this was supposed to happen.

Again his lips met mine, a hungry dancing within me as our tongues were fiercely reunited. My hands now clutched his back, I could feel him above me, his legs on each side of my hips, yet he was hovering, keeping all his weight off of me.

As his hand trailed down my stomach, and to the button of my pants, I froze completely, seeing the flash of a man I never wanted to see again storm into my mind.

Edward froze as well, gently pulling away from me, looking into my eyes worried, before completely moving, laying down beside me, breathing uneasily. "Bella, I am so sorry… I didn't mean to push you,"

"No no, Edward you didn't push me at all,"

The guilt in his eyes, brought agony to bite at my heart, and I quickly sat up, kissing his forehead gently. "It wasn't you… it was a memory,"

Edward sat up now as well, wrapping his arm around me, bringing me closer to his chest. "What memory,"

"I knew this is completely ridiculous, but… when I was… taken advantage of… it was really hard to get over the fact that… I lost my innocence… I felt filthy… and I try not to think back to that day… but sometime I just can't help it," I admitted quietly, not meeting his gaze. "And things were just going so quickly, that it reminded me of when… I was _raped_."

The expression on Edward's face, was one that would haunt me for the rest of my life, the pained look, the worry, and guilt, it was overwhelming. "Bella I am so sorry… I will never let myself get out of control like that again, I swear,"

I shook my head quickly, resting my head on his shoulder. "You don't need to control yourself around me, ever; I'm just not ready to become sexually active… not after my first experience… I'm just so afraid… it's not that I don't trust you, it's just a problem that I have to work out,"

Edward nodded seriously and gently kissed my forehead. "I'm a moron," He sighed, closing his eyes.

"No you're not,"

Slowly he shook his head, "I should have known Bella,"

"There was no way that you could have known, it's not like you can read my thoughts," I teased lightly.

He cracked a sad smile at that, pulling me back to his chest, and gently stroking my back. "Which isn't fair, might I add,"

I laughed, smiling down at him, kissing his nose. "I guess that's just how it's meant to be,"

Edward smiled ruefully at me now, and with one more, tender kiss, we relaxed, and just enjoyed our time together.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter? **

**Like it? Hate it? Review it? **

**Next 6 reviews get another chapter!**

_**A/N: this story is going to have a very different tone, much different than the first book, but trouble will still show its ugly face. **_

* * *

**~Az**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

Month's pasted sluggishly, yet nothing new would come, nothing telling us how we could save my son. I was beginning to wonder if there was hope at all.

I could still see the look of utter shock; the moment Charlie had come over for a visit us over the weekend. He hadn't come around very often, once in a while he would pop in unexpectedly; even Alice struggled to see when he was coming.

I'm sure that Charlie knows something's up and right away he asked about the scar on Zander's arm. But at the moment, there really wasn't any other way to explain how a crescent shaped bite mark has scarred my son's arm. So, we all made it quite clear to Charlie that this mark had always been there, it was his birth mark.

This had been enough of an explanation for Charlie, but everyone else had known better.

This mark was the very reason why Zander was growing so quickly. But it didn't make sense, the venom had been sucked out, the turning process had been stopped, there was no possibility of this happening. So what was going on?

Why did it have to be my son?

Glancing to my side, I watched Edward. His arm rested firmly around my shoulders, he sat just slightly slouched, but completely still, his beautiful golden eyes nonchalantly wondered the room, crowded with people.

"Bella, how was Zander this morning," Rose's voice brought my attention back to the others, who were also sitting just as still, unmoving, ignoring the plates of food in front of each of them.

"He isn't really a morning person," I said with an amused smile. "But once he gets to watch his cartoons, he's an angel,"

Alice now spoke up with a bubbly smile, "You know Bella, I might have found someone that can help us, with Zander's aging,"

My eyes brightened as I turned to her, feeling hope bounce around inside of me. "Really, who?"

"I met him a few years after I was turned; he owes me a favor anyway,"

"You aren't talking about Kane are you?" Jasper asked, his eyes narrowing just slightly as he watched Alice, the look of distaste lighting his features.

"Jazz, if anyone can help Zander, its Kane… you know that,"

"How can he help?" I interjected, watching between the both Alice, and Jasper.

The others seemed to share the puzzling looks, except for Edward, a tight look was clear on his face, and his brows were pulled slightly together, in curiosity.

"Kane has the power to heal, he can pinpoint anything abnormal with the human body, and heal it, just by the touch of his hands," Alice said with a nod.

This sounded almost too good to be true. "So, you think this is going to stop Zander from aging so quickly?"

"Absolutely, Zander isn't developing like a normal child, so that means, something is wrong, the venom has to be the problem, and Kane can fix that," Alice spoke simple.

"I'm assuming you have made contact with him then?" Jasper asked, sounding edgy, and tense.

Alice rolled her eyes to the ceiling, before looking over to Jasper. "Not yet, I was just bringing up the option,"

"What's up your butt Jazz?" Emmett laughed, raising a brow to watch Jasper, looking more than amused. "This guy have a thing for Alice or what?"

Jasper's jaw seemed to clench at his words, and after folding his arms across his chest he spoke in a rather bitter tone, "Yes, he does, not to mention he is the most annoying rat on the planet,"

"He isn't that bad, he just likes to flirt, and not just with me, with every girl, I told you that," Alice said gently stroking his arm.

"Why haven't we met this guy?" Emmett snickered watching between Alice and Jasper, obviously enjoying the tension.

"Because he is a nomad, a rogue guard from the Volturi," Edward spoke up, shaking his head slightly.

"Is it safe for him to be around Zander?" My eyes widened a bit.

"Of course, he isn't a bad guy, he is just… free-spirited," Alice said, seeming to struggle to find the right words.

Jasper rolled his eyes, muttering something lowly under his breath; that caused Alice to respond with a light slap on his shoulder.

"I say it's worth a try," I muttered, looking down at my tray of food, picking it up, and slowly standing up.

Edward instantly stood up with me watching me closely as we both walked up to dump our trays. He stayed close to me, but didn't speak, just hovered at my side with a protective stance.

After we returned to the table taking a seat, I couldn't help but smile as he rested his hand on my thigh. The shivers that went up my leg brought my attention up to Edward's beautiful eyes. I got lost in them for just a second.

His crooked smile had my insides typing up in knots, and butterflies bouncing around my insides.

Slowly I leaned forward, unable to help myself, and pressed my lips to his. The smoothness of his marble lips sent a thrill through my body, and I just couldn't get enough.

He responded with just as much eagerness, but the kiss was cut short as Emmett began to snicker. "Get a room,"

Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

"Alice, what is it… what do you see?" Jasper spoke bringing all attention back to Alice.

She seemed to have gone completely still, staring out into nowhere, she didn't speak, but her fingers twitched just slightly.

Edward stiffened beside me, his eyes narrowing, a small growl falling off his lips.

"What is it?" I asked fear poking around my insides as I watched his expression.

"Victoria," Alice uttered.

* * *

**What do you think about this so far? **

**Review/Feedback? **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I get 6 more reviews! **

* * *

**~Az **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"Edward just calm down, we should talk about this first," Carlisle said briskly following Edward as he carried the last of our luggage out towards his Volvo.

I sighed, watching Zander push at the keyboard of his little piano, wishing more and more that we could just spend time as a family, and raise him like a normal son.

But there was no denying that Zander's life was never going to be normal, not with vampires as parents.

Edward thought it would be for the best if we went out of town, just for this weekend. Alice had seen Victoria heading this way, she had something planned, that was for sure, and we didn't want to risk Zander being in danger.

"Do you guys really have to go all the way to Florida?" Rose asked walking over to Zander, and I with a slight frown, watching more so towards Zander as she spoke.

"Well, Charlie wanted to know where we were heading, and I miss my mom anyway, she hasn't seen Zander since he was born." I smiled slightly.

"That should be great for Zander," Esme smiled moving over to us as well. "I'm sure when Alice and Jasper makes it back from New York, it will be safe to get you to come back,"

Alice and Jasper had left just yesterday to get in contact with Kane, and hopefully he would be able to help Zander. This was the only choice we had at the moment, and I was willing to at least try.

I was about to speak, but as Edward and Carlisle returned I was distracted by Edward's tense expression as he walked towards us. He has been a bundle of nerves all day. I assume it was because of Victoria, but there was just something off.

"Ready to go?" Edward said gently taking my hand in his.

A smile came to my face at his touch, "Yeah, we should get going," I agreed, and turned my attention back to Zander. "Come on dear, time to go,"

Zander looked up with a smile, and quickly raced over to us, taking my other hand looking excited. "Let's go," He said cheerfully.

"Bye you guys," Esme said waving to us warmly.

Rose stayed quiet, watching us go, with almost a glum expression, waving as well.

Edward led all of us out now, and into his Volvo, not taking much time before we went speeding down the road.

"Bella, I can't believe you're here," My mother babbled, before pulling me into a tight hug. Instantly I knew she had felt a difference in me, probably noting my cold temperature, and stone hard touch.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind us popping in," I smiled, ignoring the flames biting at my throat easily, but I pulled away just to be safe.

"Of course not, you are always welcome, you are Edward both," She said, and casted a sideways glance to Edward with a slyness, before turning back to me to wink. "A great catch,"

I couldn't help but smile at that, embarrassment hitting into me just slightly, but I keep my expression calm.

"He really is," I said quietly.

"And you said he even adopted Zander?" Rene whispered, glancing out the window, out to where Edward and Zander was sitting together on the picnic tables, watching the sun setting behind the clouds.

"Yes, he was more than willing,"

"That is amazing Bella, does this mean that you two are for sure… _serious_, about a future together?"

I had to admit, I never ever thought of that.

Marriage wasn't really something Rene liked to talk about when I had been growing up. She made it very clear that marriage can be the biggest mistake of your life. It was the only thing that Rene really drilled into me.

And after seeing her point of view, and Charlie's I could understand why she felt this way. There was no doubt that I was scared out of my mind of marriage. It just… it was just a piece of paper though wasn't it?

"I know I'm going to be with him forever… but… marriage…" I muttered, looking away for a second, uncomfortable.

"Well that doesn't make sense, if you already know you're going to be with Edward forever, why not marry him? Rene wondered. "You don't want anyone else do you?"

I answered immediately. "No, I only want Edward,"

"Then marriage shouldn't be out of the question,"

"But… mom you always told me that getting married was… a mistake," I said chewing my lip.

"I made my mistakes, and I learned from them, but Bella your life is going to be different than mine, you will make mistakes, but not the same as mine," Rene spoke patting my shoulder. "You always knew what was for the best, more so than I did, so I know you will make the right choice when it comes to marriage,"

I listened to her words quietly and finally after a few minutes of silence I smiled, nodding to her. "You're right,"

Rene now beamed, and pulled me in for another hug. "I'm going to put Zander to bed for you" And with that she went to the door, and opened it, calling Zander inside.

"Thanks mom," I smiled walking to the door as well, watching Zander come running over with a big smile.

"Time for bed," Rene said picking Zander up, ruffling his hair.

He pouted a bit at that, but reluctantly nodded, before looking over to me, putting his little hands out to me.

Gently I took his tiny hands, kissing them. "Good night Zander,"

"Good night momma," he yawned, his eyes closing.

Rene cooed at him now, swaying back and forth before giving me a proud smile, and walking up the stairs to where Zander was staying.

I sighed, feeling relieved, and looked out the window, where Edward still sat, looking as gorgeous as ever. I could feel my insides tangle the more I watched him.

Slowly I walked out, moving to sit next to him on the picnic table. I keep my eyes out towards the setting sun, noticing the slight shimmer of our skin begin to show, but it was just dark enough out that if anyone was to see, they wouldn't notice anything.

"It's beautiful," I commented, smiling.

Edward chuckled, his golden eyes landing on me, making my thoughts jumble. "It's alright," He spoke with a trace of disinterest. "But it has nothing on you," His crooked smile had me dizzy as I watched his face.

I shook my head, unable to even express what I was feeling at this moment, but there was something that I had to ask. Forcing my mouth open, I quickly grabbed for the right words.

"Did you ever think… about us… getting _married_," I spoke, hoping I didn't sound like a complete joke.

Edward paused, staring into my eyes, a nervous edge dancing across his features.

"I have, I've thought about that a lot,"

I swallowed, watching him, slightly taken by surprise by his response. "Really?" Not even trying to disguise the note of shock in my tone.

Edward nodded slowly, "In fact… I was going to wait… but… this just feels like the perfect moment," He was now turning completely to face me, his hand went to my face for a minute, but slowly he went down, propping himself on one knee.

My breath caught my jaw dropping as his hand disappeared into his back pocket, pulling out a small black velvet ring box. He held it up to me, and for once a look of complete nervousness was clear on his face.

"Isabella Swan, when I first met you, you were going through one of the most beautiful moment of your life, and without a doubt one of the scariest moments of mine. I thought I had ruined your life, I thought you would hate me; I never thought I would get so lucky that you would ever fall in love with me."

My hands trembled watching his face, feeling my hands instinctively move to my face, unable to speak as I continued to listen to him.

"The moment we first touched, I knew I was in love with you, and the moment our lips had touched for the first time, I officially knew you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with."

A smile now spread across my face, the shock of this situation was now fading, being replaced with joy as I stayed quiet.

"Before I met you Bella, I was nothing, I was an empty shell, but since you have entered my life, it feels almost like I'm human, like I'm not some kind of heartless monster, everything just makes sense."

His hand now moved, opening the tiny ring box, revealing the most beautiful ring I had ever laid eyes on, and yet again I gasped.

"You are strong, you are an amazing mother, and one of the most bravest person I have ever met in my life, and it would mean the world to me, if you would do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife,"

If I could have cried I would have, every cell of my body was screaming, and the only thing I could think about was how badly I wanted to be with Edward, but an emotion hit me at once, and I opened my mouth.

The answer came to me instantly.

"…."

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

Sam was pacing back and forth in front of us, looking completely stressed, but his tone stayed calm, regardless to the situation that we were in.

Carlisle had let us know that the red headed leech, that had been James's mate, was in town, and planning on something. We didn't know exactly what it was, but we had to assume that her target was us.

I was the one that killed her mate; she would be coming after me… that had to be it. She wanted revenge.

"So what are we going to do, we should be patrolling tonight, if the leech gets towards La Push, who knows what she will do," Paul asked, his narrowed eyes pointed towards Sam.

"You know she's probably after Jake," Jared frowned, looking between me, and Sam both, looking slightly concerned.

Sam paused in his pacing, and sighed, turning to face the three of us. "If she is after Jacob, then she won't hesitate to come after all of us,"

He was right about that, I had been around vampires a lot, and I had grown a deeper understanding of them. A vampire's mate, means more to them, then anything… except for when it comes to blood, the Cullen's of course was another exception of this theory.

"I can't believe I'm even saying this, but maybe we should work together with the Cullen's, it would be our best bet, they know how to protect against her kind of attacks," Jared said folding his arms across his chest.

"What, you got to be joking," Paul growled, a tremble going through his body.

"Jared's right, they know what they're doing, we can trust them," I spoke up, leaning back against the tree I was standing in front of. "They kept me safe, they would do the same for anyone, and you know that," I said looking between Paul and Sam.

Sam was quiet, looking down at the fire at our feet, while Paul continuing to complain, Jared arguing with him clearly.

"That's ridiculous," Paul erupted. "Trust a leech!"

"Jake knows what he was talking about!" Jared said shaking his head.

"Enough, as soon as Bella, and Edward return, we will meet up with the Cullen's… and talk about our options," Sam barked.

The both of them quickly went quiet, but his words triggered a stab of pain to my chest, and I couldn't help but speak up. "Wait… where is Edward and Bella now?"

Sam now turned to look at me, raising a brow. "Carlisle said they both left for Florida with Zander for the weekend, they thought it would be for the best if Zander wasn't around with Victoria so close by,"

Anger filled me, I could feel my teeth gritting together, although I couldn't pinpoint why I was so mad, but there was no denying I was seething.

"They left without even telling me, not even a goodbye?"

"Jake what's the big deal?" Jared asked looking at me confused.

I shook my head tightly, breathing deeply, trying to calm myself before the shaking would start, "Nothing, I just expected some kind of message from Bella or something,"

Paul snorted, looking at me with dark humor, "Who are you trying to kid, we all know you got a thing for the leech,"

At this I snapped, launching forward tackling him to the ground with a growl. He quickly acted, pushing at me, throwing blows to my chest. I dodged most of them, using my feet to roll, knocking him out with a kick.

"Paul, Jake stop!" I heard Jared call out, but I could tell he was finding this amusing.

Although, Sam wasn't the least bit amused, as I felt his hand at my shoulder, pushing the two of us apart, a loud growl falling from his lips as I looked between us. "Stop, we don't need to be fighting each other, we have enough to worry about,"

I was breathing hard as I pulled myself back to my feet, brushing off my annoyance towards Paul for a minute as he to stood up, putting his fist out to me, looking reluctant.

Touching my fist to his, I turned completely away from them before I spoke again. "Yeah, I like Bella, and when I don't know where she is… yes I worry, ok, call me what you want," I grumbled, my hands going into fists at my side.

At first nothing more was said, but I could feel the millions of insults, and jokes rolling between the three of them, but I didn't even care. I wasn't interested in hearing any of their opinions.

"We know Jake, she is safe, don't worry," Sam spoke up first.

"Yeah, you can't help who you fall for Jake, it's understandable, Bella isn't ugly," Jared said, and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off, turning to watch them once more.

"But I didn't imprint on her, I can't, I tried… and it's not going to happen, I know, but you know what, I can't even help it,"

"She's a le-vampire Jake, you aren't meant to imprint on her," Paul sneered, his arms still folding across his chest. "Leech-lover," He muttered to himself.

Again anger flared in me red hot, but I was able to push it away, letting my eyes move away from him, and focus on Sam and Jared.

"I don't care, it's not like I'm going to even try, she is a vampire, I know it would never work out… but your right, I can't help who I fall for… and I have fallen for Bella,"

Neither of them said anything, but I could see the pity dancing in their eyes as they watched me. I didn't want to see it, I didn't care. Hopefully my feelings would just go away with time. That's all that I could hope for.

* * *

**Please Review?**

**Next 5 reviews and I will update**

**What did you think about Edward's proposal? What will Bella say? **

**What do you think about Jacob's feelings towards Bella? **

**Thanks so much for reading. **

* * *

**~Az**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

"Yes, of course I will," I whispered, feeling my heart squeeze.

In that instant, I felt the ring sliding into place on my finger, and Edward's arms came around me, holding me to his chest tightly. Edward's eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched me, the biggest smile coming to his face. "Thank you Bella, you've made me the happiest man on Earth,"

I hung on him closely; unable to hold back my smile as I let my lips touch his.

His hands slid down my back, resting on my hips as our kiss got more passionate. I could feel my insides twisting up inside me, and breathing became almost impossible.

With a gentle, yet firm swiftness, Edward brought me up into his arms, carrying me back inside the house, and in a speed that was far from humanly possible, he had us up the stairs, down the hallway, and to the room that used to be when I had lived here.

I didn't pause as he moved on top of me, pressing his lips hungrily to my neck, traveling down in a trail of heated kisses. Gasping I felt his hands move down pushing my arms down to the bed.

My hands came to his back, my fingers digging in as I leaned up to press myself to him, unable to hold back my desire. I wanted this so badly, to be as close to Edward as possible, but at the very edge of my mind flashes of the man that had personally tried ruining my life came to me.

But I forced myself to just focus on Edward, and how much I loved him.

With a breath I found some courage, and moved up pulling at his shirt, feeling the material rip from the pressure of my hands. This hit me, and I bit my lip pausing in place, staring up at him.

Edward stopped as well, his eyes peering down at me, before his hand came out, stroking my face, amusement touching his expression.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered staring back in his eyes, nervous.

"Shh, love it's alright, this isn't the only shirt I have," He chuckled quietly, and finished pulling his shirt completely off.

Quickly I nodded, and smiled as he pressed his lips back to mine, his hands beginning to move to my shirt. With a quick movement he had my shirt off as well, and I watched as he tossed it behind his back.

My fingers ran through his face as I pulling him closer to me, spreading my kisses down his neck, all the way to the tip of his shoulder.

Edward's arms around me went tighter, bringing me closer, and his smooth marble lips now touched my ear, causing shivers to roll down my spine.

I couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as his teeth gently began to chew my ear. My head fell back in pleasure at his hot breath on my neck.

I was overjoyed at the slowness we went, everything was feeling just perfect, I really was hoping we could do this; that I would finally unite with Edward in the personal way.

Suddenly Edward's hands was gliding up my back, landing on my bra clasp, his eyes flickered to my face, watching me closely, his expression holding nothing but love, and a cautious question.

I nodded quietly, leaning myself up so he could get a better grip.

With a slight tremor of his hands, Edward unclasped my bra, and it slowly fell from my chest. Quickly I closed my eyes, feeling incredibly self-conscious, but again Edward's hand cupped my face.

"Look at me Bella," He spoke quietly.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes looking at him, to see that his eyes stayed firmly on my face.

"You are beautiful,"

A smile crept onto my face, and quickly I pulled him closer to me, kissing him heatedly. "I love you,"

"I love you to my angel," He whispered against my lips.

Although we didn't go any further than this, Edward and I continued to explore each other, to touch places more personally then we ever had before. Our kisses slowed down to sweet, tender touches, and finally we just laid together, no clothing left, nothing between us but blankets.

I had never felt more comfortable in my life, being with Edward like this, not fearing, not feeling pressured.

Although I was afraid I might have disappointed him that we didn't make love, but I felt so much happier, and so much more comfortable with the thought. Maybe if we continued things like this, there would come a time where I would be ready for the real thing.

The night didn't seem to last long enough, the morning sun was already beginning to come into the sky, sending a light through the window, making the room brighten.

Edward's fingers continued to dance around my shoulder blades, his cool breath tickling the hairs of my neck. I kept my eyes closed, feeling completely peaceful, I leaned back into Edward's chest, letting my hands run up and down his arms that locked around me.

"Rene will be awake any minute," Edward muttered, and I shivered as I felt his lips just under my ear.

I sighed, turning just slightly in his arms so I could clearly see his gorgeous face.

"Then I guess we should get dressed,"

Minutes ticked by but neither of us made any attempt of moving.

I honestly didn't want to move an inch from Edward's side, not even a few seconds, but I knew if we didn't move soon, we would be caught.

Slowly I sat up, sighing again in reluctance, "We can do this again sometime…"

Edward sat himself up, throwing me his famous crooked smile, "I wouldn't dare let you leave now, if we weren't,"

I couldn't help but grin at this, and slowly I got up, letting the covers fall from my shoulders, and with a shy peek at Edward I quickly flew into my closet. I looked around only for a few minutes before pulling some clothes on.

Upon leaving my closet, I wasn't surprised to see Edward already dressed completely, and nonchalantly picking up the pieces of his shirt from the floor, from last night's events.

"I'm sorry about that by the way," I smiled, sitting back down on my bed as I watched him.

His beautiful golden eyes flashed to mine with a dazzling smile. "Think nothing of it," He chuckled now. "I enjoyed every moment of my time with you,"

My smile widened at his words, "So did I,"

Like Edward had said Rene was awake soon, moving around in the kitchen, no doubt making breakfast. She knew we would be heading back to Forks today, so I'm sure she wanted to make sure to "pamper" us as much as possible before we had to leave.

Looking down at the engagement ring on my finger I bit my lip, wondering if right now would be the best time to tell Rene about the engagement, or if I should wait until it was closer to the w-wedding.

It was crazy to thing, Edward and I really was doing this, we really would be getting married… it was… overwhelming, and at the same time I was happy.

Everything was just going right… and I knew if that guy Kane could just help Zander, and if we could just get rid of Victoria, everything in the world would be absolutely perfect.

* * *

**I'm going to cut this chapter short sorry! **

**I'm actually going on vacation tomorrow! So updates might take a bit longer than usual to come.**

**But please continue reviewing! **

* * *

**~Az**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

Although I had enjoyed visiting Rene, I was glad to be going home. I never thought I would even feel like Forks was my home; it was more like a hideout when I had first made it there. It was a place to hide the shame of my pregnancy from my friends. Now I couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Rene had been more than ecstatic about the engagement, hugging the both of us, and giving us her best wishes. I hadn't seen her so happy in a long time, and it was nice to see.

That said fact aside, the moment we pulled into the drive way to the Cullen house Alice was the first one to greet us, skipping right over to the Volvo, and hugging me closely. "Congrats Bella!"

I laughed hugged her back, "Thanks,"

She must have seen this coming.

Edward chuckled, carrying Zander, who was still fast asleep in his arms, his golden eyes dancing with amusement as he watched the two of us.

"Let me see the ring," Alice spoke bouncing in her place in front of us.

Gently I let my hand out, smiling in pride as I looked down at the gorgeous ring.

Alice took my hand, inspecting it, "That's it?"

Edward's expression suddenly was horror-struck, "Should I have gotten a bigger one?" The nervousness returned to his face as he turned to watch me, looking apologetic.

"No, it's perfect, anything bigger just wouldn't look right to me," I said quickly bringing my hand back. "I love the ring,"

Relief came to Edward's face now, and he smiled, wrapping his free arm around my waist, bringing me closer to his side.

Alice gave us both a look, "You both are crazy," She now shook her head, but grinned looking at me. "But I suppose that's why you two are meant to be together,"

She was right, there was no doubt in my mind that I belonged to Edward, there was no one in the world that I would rather be with, and I made this very clear by agreeing to marry him.

Edward again chuckled, looking down at Zander now, watching him sleep with a warm smile on his face. "We should get inside,"

"Yeah, we have…a bit of a situation inside though, so be prepared," Alice shrugged, her bright smile now gone.

Edward frowned, watching Alice with a concentrated look, and suddenly his body went rigid. His hands went out, handing Zander over to me, his eyes seeming to turn almost black.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked feeling tense twists in the pit of my stomach as I watched his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Just stay here please," He said, and with that he went charging into the house in a speed that surprised me.

I looked to Alice for an explanation, shifting Zander more into my side.

She merely rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders just slightly, "Boys,"

This really didn't answer my question, all I could think of was that Kane must have arrived, that had to be it right? But that didn't explain why Edward had reacted the way he did.

"Well I'm not waiting out here," I muttered and walked towards the house.

Alice quickly was grabbing me, pulling me back to where she was standing. "That isn't a good idea,"

"Why not, Alice what is going on?" Now I was really getting nervous.  
What was so horrible?

Alice sighed frowning slightly, "Fine, come on, I'll let you see for yourself, make sure you stay back a bit," She spoke nodding to Zander.

I did as she said, and we slowly went towards the house, from inside I heard something break, several snarls, and even the impact of someone hitting the floor.

Now I couldn't help it, I rushed inside, worried about Edward.

The scene before me both confused me, and horrified me.

Edward was standing firmly in the middle of a man I had never seen before, and Jacob. His arms were out towards both of them; as if to restrain them, yet the hostile look on his face towards Jacob hinted he was just as agitated by his presence. I assumed the man I hadn't been familiar with was Kane.

Jacob was sitting across the floor, a glass lamp shattered from under him, you could see the blood spill down both of his arms.

The smell of his blood overwhelmed me, making me freeze, I couldn't pull my eyes away from Jacob's bleeding arms. My throat burned hotter than I had ever felt it, causing my whole body to quiver, trying to hold myself back.

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice call out to me, but I still couldn't move my gaze from the blood. I responded with a low growl, feeling myself take a step towards Jacob, while my mind was screaming for me to stop.

Jacob stared up at me, the color lost from his face, but he wouldn't move.

The man, that I assumed to be Kane let out a gruffly, "Finish him off peach,"

I recognized Edward's warning growl at his words before again he spoke. "Bella please relax, hold your breath,"

There was no way that was going to help, I could already feel my body going down into a couch, my eyes still locked on the blood, my throat still nothing but flames.

Suddenly I felt Zander shift in my arms, letting out a yawn.

I was finally able to look down at him, his big brown eyes watching up at me, and as a tiny smile came to his face I felt myself begin to regain calmness. This reminded me that I wasn't a monster… I was a mother, Zander needed me, and there was no way I was going to let him down.

I straightened myself up, and held my breath, focusing my attention back down on Zander, letting my fingers run through his hair. "I-I'm just… going to clean Zander u-up," I forced out of my mouth before quickly walking past all off them, and heading upstairs.

As soon as we made it to bathroom, and got Zander into the bathtub, I sighed, sitting down, running my hands over my face as I listened down stairs to the quiet talking.

"_I can't believe that chick, you're lucky you didn't end up dinner dog," _This came from Kane, no doubt.

"_You two are both idiots, do you have any idea how much pain you put her through by that little stunt, and for what?" _Edward's annoyed voice said just as lowly as the others.

"_Like I said, Jacob came running in here, asking where Bella was, and pretty much throwing a fight, and Kane took it as a threat, and came after him," _Alice said suddenly jumping into the conversation.

I frowned slightly, watching back up to make sure Zander was alright, noticing him playing in the bubbles, but not seeming to even realize that I was there for the moment.

Why had Jacob been so upset? He didn't need to know my whereabouts at all time, he didn't own me, and I wanted to make that sure he knew that.

After getting Zander out and drying him off, a knock on the door got my attention. Slowly I went over, opening it just slightly to see Edward's gorgeous face, watching me.

"Bella I'm so sorry about that," He said, and gently held out some of Zander's clothes.

I smiled, and lightly took them, looking in his eyes for a moment getting lost, "It certainly wasn't your fault," I said stepping back inside to dress Zander.

"I didn't mean for you to be around that, we'll go hunting now if you'd like,"

I shook my head as I put the last of Zander's clothes on, "No not yet at least, is Jacob still here, I have something to say to him,"

Edward made a face at that, but nodded, watching my expression closely. "Unfortunately, he won't leave until he talks with you,"

I tried not to roll my eyes, sighing I walked out of the bathroom, heading down stairs. Zander giggled, jumping up on Edward with an excited smile.

Chuckling Edward pulled Zander up onto his shoulders, following behind me quietly. I glanced back at them smiling at how they reacted to each other. They truly did seem to get along better than anyone else.

Upon making it down stairs I quickly caught Jacob's scent, and went marching right over to where he sat in the living room. His arms wrapped up, and a content look on his face was all I needed to see.

He didn't care I almost killed him, he didn't care that this had put me through hell, and he surely didn't care that I had almost become a danger to my own son.

"Jacob," I snapped, moving over to stand in front of him, watching his eyes widen as he saw me.  
"Hey Bells, look I'm sorry," He began standing up quickly from the couch, looking at me seriously.

I folded my arms across my chest. "What were you thinking, you don't need to know where I am all the time, and it's my life Jake, not yours,"

"I know, I just was worried, ok Bella, I didn't know if you were alright, or laying in a ditch somewhere,"

"First of all, there is no way I could be 'laying in a ditch' somewhere, I can't die, and second, why do you ever care?"

Jacob paused, his eyes moving away from me, flashing to Edward for a second, then back to me, looking nervous.

Edward growled lowly, and gently placed Zander down, going to my side, wrapping an arm around me, barring his fangs slightly at Jacob.

Zander watched Edward curiously, and marched over to us, standing in front of me, crossing his arms across his chest, and giving Jacob the dirtiest look I had ever seen him give.

"Yeah Jacob, why do you care?" Edward said in a clipped tone.

Edward's behavior I had been expecting, but what really thrown me off guard was Zander. I knew that Zander never liked Jacob, even as an infant, but I had no idea why… but now it seemed to come to me that he was copying Edward's feelings towards Jacob.

"Look, it's not like I would do anything to come in between the two of you," Jacob started looking from Edward to me.

Edward snort, his eyes cold, "That's not what your thoughts are suggesting,"

"Would you stay out of my damn head," Jacob growled slightly flashing a dark look at Edward.

"Language," I hissed, nodding down to Zander, feeling my hands rest on Zander's shoulders, holding him close to me. I didn't want Zander around that kind of behavior; I wanted him to be polite, like his father.

"Sorry Bells," Jacob muttered rubbing the back of his neck, before taking a big breath, directed his eyes to mine. "I'm in love with you,"

I froze in my place, unable to believe the words I just heard come out of his mouth. Edward's low growl answered my response, and I felt him shift me behind him a bit, taking a protective stance in front of me.

I rubbed my face in my hands, trying to come into terms with this, taking my time to not answer him, thinking of the best way to let him down gently, without him freaking out, and phasing right in front of my son.

"You can just forget about it mutt," Edward said in a calm voice, that was laced with a dark threat, which in a way, actually did sound much scarier than if he voice had been savage.

I shivered at Edward's threat, but hoped that this was enough for Jacob to know, and I wouldn't have to first-handedly break his heart. I knew it wasn't fair to do, he did after all safe my life, and Zander's, but there was just no way that I was ever going to have feelings for him.

I was a mother, and I was engaged, and most importantly I was happy where I was, I was happy with my new family, I was happy with my new life as a vampire, and I didn't want to trade that for the world.

Especially not over some wolf.

"Like I said, I wouldn't try anything, I know Bella has Zander to take care of, and I wouldn't get in the way of that, the kid should have both parents in his life, not three," Jacob frowned, a slight tremor in his hands.

"But I'm speaking of this future that you have envisioned, when Zander grows up, and is no longer in the way, you plan to swoop in and make things work, I'm already going to tell you now, you're going to have to kill me first before I ever let that happen," Edward hissed, now moving Zander a bit behind him as well as he noticed that Jacob was beginning to shake more.

This was all I needed to hear, I let out a low growl, and moved from behind Edward, grabbing Jacob by his shirt, marching him out of the house, and throwing him out into the yard. "Stay away," I warned him, feeling angered.

I could now feel more people coming, the Cullen's wondering down to the porch to watch, and I could see from back in the distance, a wolf watching from the tree-line.

Jacob gathered himself up, looking up at me hurt, "No Bella, it's not like that I swear," He pleaded.

I moved down from the porch to him, feeling the glare stay on my face. "You think my son is nothing but an obstacle for you to get over, so you can get what you want?"

"No, I didn't mean that Bella please, you know I can't just stay away,"

"Actually Jacob, you can, you didn't imprint on her, you have no business here," Edward shot from behind me.

I turned to see the whole family watching us, Esme and Carlisle seemed more so concerned with the wolf that was watching us in the distance. "Bella be care," I heard Esme whisper.

"Nah, she can take him," Emmett hooted with a goofy grin. It was Emmett and Kane that looked as though they were completely enjoying this.

Rose slapping him over the head with an annoyed look, before she went back to watching down at Zander, who was standing in front of Edward, watching Jacob and I.

Jacob made a face at Edward's words, glaring slightly as he looked to the ground. "I know, but that doesn't change how I feel."

I heard Jasper speak up now, but didn't turn to look at them, my glare locked on Jacob.

"He does have a strong pull towards Bella, I don't exactly understand it, it is love, but it's laced with a different emotion, one I can't really identify," He spoke.

Edward growled at this in response. "It won't last,"

"What won't, Jacob's little crush or just Jacob in general, I think Eddie's in the mood to snap necks today," Emmett teased from the porch.

"I'd like to see him try," Jacob muttered lowly.

With a swing of my hand I slapped him with a bit of force across his face, feeling a growl coming off my lips.

At this Emmett and Kane's laughter sounded from the porch.  
"Ouch, or maybe the Bella chick will be taking care of business," Kane snickered.

Jacob held his face for a minute, watching me with a wince. "Ok fine, I deserved that," But now he clenched his jaw, peering over to Edward, who was now holding a smug expression on his face.

"Don't look so superior," He snorted.

This is what really surprised me, as I watched Zander come running down to us, going right over to Jacob and kicking his leg with a glare, "Leave my mom alone,"

This would have been the most adorable thing that I had ever seen, if it wasn't for the fact that I was so mad at the moment.

Jacob looked down at Zander, probably not hardly feeling the kick, sighs, looking back up at me. "Your kid got brass, just like you,"

Quickly I picked Zander up, rubbing his back. "No Zander, that's not how we solve problems, remember,"

Edward was now back to my side, glaring down at Jacob.

Zander sighed, and nodded, opening his arms to Edward with a pout. As proud as I was of my son for standing up for what he thought was right, I didn't want him to think violence was the first way to take a situation like this.

Edward took him gently, kissing the top of his head, before watching the two of us, not hiding his distaste for Jacob at the moment.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Jacob took a hesitant step towards me, his hand going out to touch my shoulder, directing a sigh to Jacob, I slapped his hand away. "Look, I love Edward, and I love my family, and I love this life, and I'm not going to change that, I have everything I could possibly want, and I'm happy, so it would be for the best, if you just forget about me, because it isn't happening,"

Jacob's face crumbled in pain, and I through his legs were going to collapse from under him in any second, but to my surprise he backed away, and phased running back into the trees, going past the wolf that had been watching without even slowing down.

The wolf watched us for a moment longer before following after Jacob.

Hopefully this kind of problem wouldn't come up again, and Jacob would get the point. The last thing we needed right now was another thing to worry about.

We had Zander's growing, and Victoria, we didn't need a love-sick wolf added into the mix. It just wasn't going to happen.

* * *

**This was a long one!**

**I'm sorry for the wait! **

**Since this is probably the longest chapter I've ever made for a story, I'm wanting a lot of reviews for it before I update again. **

**So get out there Reviewers! We need 10 new reviews!**

* * *

**A/N **

Have you ever wanted to know what happens after breaking dawn? Well when you join our role-play, you will be joined with a group of passionate Twilight fans also wondering the same thing you are.

Together we will create our version of what happens after Breaking Dawn.

Pick your favorite Twilight character, or make your own, choose your friends, choose your enemies, find love, or make a family.

Come make new friends, and join today! (If you would like to learn how to Role-play correctly but would like to learn, please select the "How to RP" Link in the top of my profile.

*Moderator positions for the Role-Play are now open.

The link for the RP is at the very top of my Profile! If you have any questions please PM me, and I would be happy to help!

* * *

**~Az **


	6. AN

**Hello my amazing readers who has made it this far!**

**Would you like to see what Zander looks like? **

Has your mind been going crazy trying to figure out what exactly does our little Zander look like? Well you can now let your mind be put to rest!

If you go to my profile, near the Top will be links to what Zander looks like :D

It will be updated as the sequel goes on as more characters are introduced and more areas!

If there is something else you would like to see, then please leave a review and i'll make sure to add it to the Link List

thanks for all your support :D

This story wont be upated until i get 6 more reviews :) sorry! only 4 people reviewed the last chapter.. so no update yet!

thanks for reading

* * *

**~Az **


	7. Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with Kane, but he really did get along well with Zander, to my surprise, and to everyone's. My first thoughts of Kane were… it had been a complete waste of time of him being here. All he did was flirt with just about anything that wore a skirt.

It was hard even being in the same room with him sometimes, before he was either cracking rude jokes, or hitting on someone. Although, when it came to Zander he almost seemed to be a different person; one that I could semi stand to be near.

"So, is there anything you can do?" Carlisle wondered, standing beside Kane, who had been examining Zander still for at least 15 minutes now.

"Oh for sure, I mean… well… I got good news, and I got bad news," Kane spoke, his crimson red eyes traveling down to the sleeping Zander, then up to Carlisle.

I was now speaking up, sitting up from the edge of my sons bed, feeling Edward's presence behind me as we faced Kane, "What's the good news?"

Kane threw a smirk at me, which brought Edward's cold warning growl to tumble effortlessly past his lips. It made me shiver, but at the same time my thoughts on Zander was too much for me to give any attention to my feelings.

"The good news it, his aging it going to stop, and he will age like a normal human child," Kane shrugged, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

I wanted to breathe out the biggest sigh of relief, this is all I wanted, this was all I ever could have hoped for, but I could still feel myself frozen in place. The bad news however was still poking anxious around my stomach.

"And the bad news?" Carlisle wondered, watching from Zander to Kane.

"Since he was so young when he was bitten, and the venom was in his system so long, some of the venom was absorbed in his skin, so he is going to keep up this rapid growing, for at least another year, before it stops, and slows down to normal," Kane explained.

Pain stabbed at my heart, my head falling as I looked down at my child.

How old would he be in a year, I didn't want to lose him… ever… I just wished I could have spent more time with him as a baby.

Edward now voiced my unspoken question, "What would his physical age be in a year from now?" His voice sounded strained, and in that moment I knew Edward was taking this just as hard as I was.

"Well, the way it looks… he is growing a year old, each month," Kane speculated. "I was able to at least weaken the venom enough that it will naturally leave the body after sometime, so he will no longer be affected by it at all after a year."

"So you are saying… Zander is going to age 12 years, in one year from now," I said sadly, gently stroking Zander's arm.

Kane nodded, "Yeah, he's about 5 years old right now, so in a year, you're going to have a 17 year old, congrats,"

As hard as it was to accept the news that my little baby boy, wouldn't be a baby in a year from now, I did feel slightly better. He was going to slow down in aging, he would be a normal boy, and that's all I wanted for him.

On top of worrying about Zander, Victoria has been spotted running around the wolves' boundary line, obviously testing them, and testing us. There was just something we really had to figure out.

In Port Angles, all the way up into Canada, there have been reports of mass killings, and people are disappearing right and left. Alice hasn't seen a way that this was connected to Victoria, but knowing full well that if it wasn't her, it was another vampire that we would have to worry about.

Although things weren't completely horrible, after telling everyone about Edward's proposal, Alice and Esme hasn't stopped planning. We had decided for the wedding to be in December. And the way Alice was talking about it, there would be many people invited.

I believe for the most part, everyone had been relieved when Kane left, even though he had been really helpful, and so great with Zander, there was no denying that his presence around any female would make you sick.

It has only been two months since Kane had left, and alright, like he had predicted, Zander had developed two years. He was a brilliant child there was no doubt that his mind was keeping up with his body, every day just felt like a blessing to me.

"Bella, wolf boy is here," Alice's voice tumbled out to me from downstairs.

I sighed, letting my eyes roll, not wanted to leave Edward's side.

His arms came around me, holding me close to his chest as he shifted the covers more over us. Looking up into his golden eyes, I felt my unmoving heart flutter and I couldn't help but let my hand cup his gorgeous face.

Edward's soft chuckle brought me closer, his fingers trailing down my back, and a slight smugness had entered his eyes as he watched me, yet the undying love that danced in his eyes also couldn't be ignored.

Suddenly our bedroom door came flying open, revealing a furious-looking Jacob.

I gasped, quickly wrapping the covers around myself, not at all clothed; glaring murderously at Jacob I spoke. "What are you doing here, get out,"

Edward sat up slightly, watching Jacob, but he didn't seem as mad, he almost seemed pleased that Jacob was seeing us in this situation.

Jacob's face was red now, looking away from us, at the same time his arms seemed to tremble, growls still vibrating from his chest, "Look, it's important,"

"What, what is it?" I said warily, watching Edward's expression going sour.

"The red headed leech, she was spotted in the woods, with two others with her… and not to get you worried, but we picked up their scents around Charlie's house,"

* * *

**Please review, and let me know what you think.**

**I'll get ask for at least 5 reviews before the next update. **

* * *

**~Az**


	8. Chapter 7

**Victoria's Point of View **

* * *

"When, can we eat?" A harsh voice spoke up, sounding almost savage.

Rolling my eyes, I brought a sweet smile to my face, turning around to face the darkness of the cave, not having any trouble taking in the massive group of newborns that inhabited inside.

"Soon, we must be careful when we leave the cave, our enemies are aware of our presence now," I said with as much patience as I could manage.

"It's been days, it hurts," Another newborn hissed, moving to stand in front of me, the bright crimson of her eyes glared into mine, a lack of control was obviously seen deep within them.

I smirked, "Cry about it," I clutched her cheeks with my fingers, letting a low growl tumble from my lips. To my pleasure, she cringed in fear, looking up at me as if seeing a monster.

After letting her go she fell to the ground, quickly backing away from me, now looking more like a young girl, ready to cling to her mother, or run and hide. But there was no use; it was too late for them now. They were my army; I had now just enough to take down the entire wolf pack.

I wanted the moron mutts head; I would personally being killing him myself.

"Victoria," A pleasant voice called to me from outside the cave.

Slowly I shot the newborns my most hostile look, before walking out, forcing a tender look to flood over my features.  
"Riley, what news do you have for me love?" I asked stepping forward, letting my hand trail down his cheek as I watched in his eyes.

To me, this felt almost to wrong, he wasn't my James, he wasn't anything but a pawn, a distraction, and when this all was over hopefully a wolf will have killed him so I don't have to deal with him.

"The dogs, they know about us, they know many of us are coming, but it appears that the Cullen's aren't involved," He spoke, his hand going out to play with strands of my hair.

I forced myself to ignore his touch, not wanting to let him see the disgust on my face. "Excellent, then we will have no trouble taking the pack down,"

He nodded seriously, now moving my hair back, to get a clear sight of my neck, leaning in, and kissing my neck with passion, his arms locking around my waist. I quickly growled spinning him around, pressing him up against the nearest tree; luckily he had taken this as a playful action.

Smirking he pressed himself forward, his hands squeezing me closer. A wave of anger hit me, and I was trembling, but I gritted my teeth together, keeping my focus. "We will attack in three days, prepare them," I nodded to the cave; then looked back to him, "Do you think you can manage that?"

He rolled his eyes, sighing as he lightly let me go, "Of course I can, there is no need doubting me,"  
I slowly nodded, catching sight of a newborn wandering towards the cave, quickly I used this as an excuse to get out of his reach, "You there, where were you?" I hissed stomping over to them.

She snapped her gaze up at me, letting out a shy squeak, her eyes wide, revealing two dark amber eyes peering up at me. "I-I-I was thirsty,"

"Why are your eyes that color?" Riley spoke up, making his way over to us, looking at the girl as if she was a parasite.

"You have been feeding on animals haven't you?" I glared, ripping a handful of her hair in my hand, pulling her close to growl in her face.

She whimpered, not meeting my gaze as she spoke, "Yes, I-I'm sorry, I was just so thirsty… and… and… I feel to horribly hurting another human,"

Slowly I let go of her, she stood lowly, keeping her head down, but I noticed she was quite beautiful. Her hair was a rich shade of blonde. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a wide, giving her a young innocent look. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. Exactly the kind of girl I wouldn't mind seeing killed and dismembered right here.

I had noticed her before, all the other newborns had been frantic, they had been savage monsters, but not one would bring harm to her. When she spoke, they listened; everyone noticed her beauty as quickly as I had.

Hopefully after the fight I wouldn't have to worry about the little brat anymore.

"What's your name," I sneered, folding my arms across my chest.

"Vanessa Winters," She said weakly, even her voice holding nothing but sugary kindness, and kindness. It brought a sickness to my stomach.

"Get back in there, and don't let me catch you feeding on animals again," Riley snapped, glaring at her, but of course I could see the interest dancing in his eyes as he watched her.

She winced, and keep her head low, quickly walking past us and into the cave.

I breathed out, shaking my head, trying to refocus on my thoughts as I turned to Riley. "You need to get in there to, prepare them, let them know we attack in 3 days,"

"Alright my love, aren't you coming in?" He spoke, reaching towards me.

Quickly I backed away, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Not yet, I'm going find the clearing we are leading them to, just to make sure we will no probably blocking them in when we arrive, I'll be back soon," I said gently, although I'm sure he noticed my cool expression.

He swallowed, and nodded with complaint, "Alright, be careful,"

With that, I rolled my eyes, and zoomed off into the woods.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Alice had described her vision with so much clarity, that it startled all of us. There was now know doubt of Victoria's plans, she was after the pack, and she had a lot newborns ready to fight.

"We have to warn the wolves," Carlisle said, moving away from the group of us as he got out his phone, no doubt dialing Sam's number.

"Well, we don't actually have to help them do we?" Rosalie grumbled, looking like nothing at all being said had worried her. "You heard what Alice said, Victoria has no plans against us, just the mutts, why get involved, and get Zander in danger again?"

"Rose, Jacob saved Zander's life, we owe the wolves, the least we can do is help them fight," Esme said gently, her eyes not leaving Carlisle.

"She's right, and judging by the size of that army, they are badly outnumbered, they won't survive without us," Jasper spoke up, standing close to Alice, still watching her with that intense gaze he used while she was right in the middle of a vision.

"We can't skip out on a fight like this anyway," Emmett grinned looking excited.

"The wolves are nowhere near ready to fight a newborn battle, we should train with them," Edward spoke up next to me, his arm locked around my waist.

Jasper looked over to us with a serious nod, "He's right; we need to meet up with them as soon as possible,"

* * *

**Review please!**

**5 reviews and I'll update**

**What do you think of this chapter? What do you think about Vanessa Winters? **

* * *

**~Az**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

"There is no way she is fighting," Edward protested, anger flicking across his features as his eyes snapped from each of his siblings, "She has absolutely no experience,"

Alice skipped over to where Edward had set me down, and with a strong grip, she pulled me up off the log, and dusted me off with a bright smile, "And she isn't going to ever get any experience if we don't let her in on the fun,"

"Newborns are dangerous, I don't want to risk her safety," Edward said, his voice sounding calmed, but at the same time seeming to come out more strained then it usually did.

I looked up at his gorgeous face, moving just an inch from his side to shift in front of him, "Edward I want to fight,"

His lips seemed to come together tightly now as he gazed down at me, his expression staying hard, and his stance still holding a hint of protection, as he hovered around me.

"It's too dangerous, you need to stay back home with Zander, and make sure he stays safe," He spoke, his jaw tightly clenched.

"Esme already said she would stay home with him, and make sure that he's ok," I pointed out, noticing Alice's knowing smile as she looked between the two of us.

Edward's hand disappeared, roughly running his hand through his gorgeous bronze hair, his brows pulled together with a look of concentration. "I'm not letting you get hurt,"

"I won't get hurt, I promise, I'm not human Edward, I'm strong to,"

"Listen to her Eddie, what's it going to hurt to give her a little action, you obviously aren't offering any at home," Emmett's booming laugh brought my attention over to him.

If I could have blushed, my face would have been on fire.

Edward snorted, throwing a dangerous look at him, "Emmett, that isn't the case at all,"

"Yeah Em, it's all Bella, I'm proud of Edward, there is a clear indication that he will be willing whenever Bella is, even before Bella is," Alice grinned.

This just was a bit off topic, and not at all the kind of conversation that I wanted to have with my family, quickly I brought the topic back to what was really important, hoping they would just drop it.

"When are the wolves showing up?" I spoke up, my eyes going to the tree line of the clearing. The space here was wide, and open, it wasn't to impressive, tall grass invaded the area, with just a few scattered wild flowers, but other than that it was just an open field.

Edward seeming just as grateful for the topic change sighed, nodding towards the trees, "They are here, just being overly cautious; making sure Victoria isn't around,"

Carlisle now turned to move in front of all of us as the first wolf emerged from the trees. The wolf was as dark as the night, standing much taller than the wolves walking slowly behind him. To our complete shock, it wasn't just the four wolves that we thought would be here, two more new ones walked at the very back.

I could feel Edward's tension as he moved to stand in front of me a bit, keeping his topaz orbs locked on the huge beasts in front of us. Glancing to the side, I noticed that Emmett, and Jasper had done the same, their bodies shifting to take a more protective stance in front of their mates.

My brow furrowed as I watched this, wondering what the threat was, they had never been so edgy around the wolves before, it didn't really make sense to me why they were acting different now.

I lightly leaned in, touching Edward's hand, hoping to get his attention; which of course it did. His face, looking so gloriously beautiful turned just slightly in my direction, but his eyes stayed locked on the wolves as they now reached Carlisle.

"Why is everyone so… anxious?"

"The pack grew, two newly turned wolves, they are considered very dangerous, one little thing could set them off," He whispered to me quietly, before turning back towards the wolves.

"Thank you for coming," Carlisle started, keeping a pleasant smile on his face as he addressed the largest wolf, which I had to assume was Sam. The wolf's huge head just lowered, and rose, as if responding to Carlisle's words with a single nod. "It would be easier if I could hear you to,"

A slight silence lasted between us, before Edward spoke up, "They don't trust us enough to be in their weaker forms,"

Slowly Carlisle nodded in understanding, looking back at all of us before smiling at Sam, not seeming too bothered by this fact. "Alright then, well we are going to start now, Jasper is going to teach you some simple self-defense moves, and effective attacks for newborn battling,"

With that everyone split up, I looked up to Edward, feeling useless. "Bella, please just relax alright," he spoke with a sigh, letting his hand go out to my cheek, his fingers brushing over my cheek.

I swallowed, making the huge mistake of looking up into his eyes, because as soon as I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight it anymore, I lowered my head in defeat, sighing, "Fine,"

At my response Edward quickly had me pulled to him for a deep kiss, that had me completely distracted, every thought in my head escaping me in a flash. I couldn't help but smile as we pulled apart, even though I had lost the battle, I knew this wasn't over, I wouldn't give up, I would fight with them.

"Thank you, I'll be right back love," He promised, pecking my lips once more before walking over to his family.

I sighed, slightly annoyed at myself for not being more firm with him. I was a vampire after all, and this was my life, I should be able to choose what I do with it. I owed the wolves, they helped keep Zander alive, and I would never get the chance to repay them if I didn't join in this fight.

The fighting seemed to last much longer then I thought it would, but I had to admit, I was learning a lot from watching the others fighting, I looked around to each of the groups fighting closely.

I was able to pick up slight flaws in each of them when it came to fighting however, such as Rose, when she would go in for a quick punch, she didn't seem to have the appropriate speed, and aim to hit her target in the way that Jasper was wanting her to.

Emmett just seemed to move much slower, however with incredible strength, but he lacked the focus on his target to throw a clean, precise hit.

I noticed a lot, observation had always been a strong point for me, but I never seen it so clearly then I did right now, it was almost alarming to realize. This was when I truly realized that I needed to fight.

Slowly I stood up from the log I had been sitting on, noticing the wolves had now turned their attention to me as I began to walk over to the others, hoping that Edward was too distracted with his fight with Jasper to realize that I was here.

"Emmett, come on, fight me," I whispered quickly as I went to him.

He gave me an amused look, "Are you sure, I wouldn't want little Eddie coming after me," Rolling his eyes, his arms folded across his chest.

"Please, I really think I can do this,"

He watched me for a second before shrugging easily, moving into a crouch. "Alright, but don't say I never warned you," He was now grinning hugely in eagerness.

I nodded seriously and watched him, backing down into a crouch myself, watching his feet as he came at me full speed, his run was slowed down just slightly, and I watched as his arm full back, getting in a position to strike.

Quickly I ducked, and stuck my foot out, watching as he tripped over my foot, landing down on his knees, he turned to stare at me in shock, but didn't hesitate to come back running to me.

Again I watched how he ran, he was more aware of what he was doing now as he came at me, as soon as he was in arms reach I clutched his shirt and sent him flying into the air, I ran after him, making sure to get to the area he landed, and as he hit the ground hard, I aimed for the area Jasper had told them to hit, and punched my hand down to this chest, not as hard, but firmly enough for him to know he was beaten.

Emmett stared up at me with a growl, clearly more than upset for being defeated.

This is when I realized that everyone had gone still, watching Emmett and I, all wearing expressions of shock.

Jasper was the first one to speak, walking over to us, "Bella that was impressive, you took him down fast," The surprise in his tone made me smile.

"Thanks," I said, and lightly pulled Emmett back up with a nervous grin, "Uh, good fight," I said offering a handshake.

His upset look now was replaced with amusement, shaking my head, "I gotta admit, you got potential,"

Edward was now over, glaring slightly at Emmett, before looking to me, a proud smile on his face; to my relief. "How did you do that Bella?"

I shrugged slightly, "I was watching you all fighting for a long time, and I kind of picked up on a lot of your strong points when it comes to a fight, so I just used that,"

"That's amazing, it's even hard for me to find the flaws in fighting styles, that's a real gift you got there Bella," Jasper smiled, and suddenly looked to Edward, raising a brow.

Edward groaned, rubbing his face, looking a bit stressed.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked anxiously moving to Edward, taking his hand.

His hand lightly squeezed mine, his eyes meeting mine, "Bella do you honestly want to fight in this?" He looked tense, and a bit unwilling, but at the same time, I could see that he was giving up on some unknown mind set.

"Of course, you know I do," I answered instantly, hope spreading inside me.

"Alright, but you're going to stay behind me," He sighed, finally giving in. "Jasper and I both will train you in any way we can,"

I couldn't help but beam, hugging him closely, "Thank you so much," Excitedly holding on to him, feeling much better, and much more confident about this fight.

We could do this… I could do this.

* * *

So what do you think about this so far?

***Important***** Bella's only gift is her mental shield, but like Carlisle's compassion towards others, Bella has an abnormally impressive skill of being observant. **

_Please review if you love this story. _

**5 reviews**** for this chapter will give you the next chapter.**

***Special Prize***The first 2 people to review gets a sneak peek to the sequel to this story, and get to see what Zander looks like as he hits maturity

* * *

**~Az**


	10. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

"When will you be back momma?" Zander ask, putting his tiny hands in mine, looking up at me with a pout. He knew there was no way I could deny him when he gave me this look.

I tried not to think about being away from him; I would hate every second of it, and worry if he was ok while staying with Esme. But there was no way I could possibly bring him with me, it was entirely too dangerous.

"Not long, I will be right back tomorrow tonight, make sure to be good for grandma Esme," I said, and lightly kissed his forehead.

As Edward now came into the room Zander turned and went running for him, jumping up in his arms. Edward chuckled, holding him as he walked over to me, his eyes dancing with a warm as he looked down at Zander, "Hey buddy, don't worry alright, we will be back,"

Zander looked up at Edward, his dark brown eyes showing nothing but trust, and affection. My heart warmed as they shared a hug, and Edward proceeded in putting Zander down, ruffling his hair before moving to my side, his golden eyes flashing to me.

Zander again began to pout as he watched us, and sighed, "Why you have to leave?" He asked looking glum.

I looked up to Edward, unsure what to say; of course Edward knew just what to say, and as he spoke, if I wouldn't have known any better, I would have believed everything that he said, he just sounded so genuine.

"You see, Jacob and his friends are in trouble, with some… very mean bullies," He said, keeping his voice light. "And they need our help to get the bullies to leave them alone,"

Zander watched the both of us with wide eyes, "Why help Jacob?"

"Because Jacob helped us in the past, so we are going to do the right thing, and help him and his friends,"

Slowly Zander nodding, seeming to understand, "Why are bullies hurting them?"

Now things were getting more complicated, and we both knew that Zander wouldn't be able to understand anything that we could come up with. Even know as I tried to figure out what to say, I couldn't think of anything.

"It is something we will tell you about when you are older," Edward said gently.

Zander again sighed, "Ok daddy,"

My heart squeezed as I watched my boys, feeling a brief moment of inner pride. I had been so lucky to have such an amazing son… and fiancé in my life. There was no way I would ever let anyone threaten my family.

"Alright, we need to get going, be good," I repeated, leaning down as he ran in to hug me. His tiny arms wrapped around my neck, hugging me tightly, and then moving to Edward to hug him tightly.

After saying our goodbyes, I reluctantly left with Edward, making our way out to the battle grounds. We were supposed to meet up with the others at the campsite we would be staying at for the night. At the break of dawn we would be heading with the wolves out into battle. Victoria and the newborns wouldn't even see it coming.

I couldn't deny I was nervous about all of this, but as long as Edward was here beside me, I was able to keep my composure. Everything would work out… I had gone through training; Jasper believes that I will be a natural.

We would take down Victoria, and never have to worry about it ever again; everyone could finally be happy, and free of stress.

When we made it to the campsite, I wasn't at all surprised to see that Alice and Jasper had already made it there, having a few tents set up, and a small fire started in the center of a ring of logs.

"Well it's about time you two get here, now we just have to wait for Emmett and Rose," Alice trilled, dancing over to us.

Edward rolled his eyes, "We are here perfectly on time Alice,"

She gave him a look, but didn't respond, turning to grin at me, "Can you believe this, I've never gone camping before," She seemed more then excited as she looked around.

"Neither have I, I've been in a city most of my life," I said with a shrug.

A snort from Edward now brought my attention back to him, a look of annoyance clear on his beautiful face. "Well it sounds like Emmett is going to make sure this is going to be an interesting experience for all of us,"

I was about to ask him about this, but suddenly Emmett and Rose came into view walking nonchalantly over to us from the thick tree line of the forest.

"You're late," Alice said giving her 'You're in trouble' look to them.

"I know, Rose was doing her hair," Emmett said making a face, but didn't comment any further than that.

Rose simply shrugged her shoulders, "If I'm spending the night out here, I wanted to make sure I looked good,"

It took all my strength not to roll my eyes at this. Who would possibly care what they look while waiting to battle a bunch of crazy newborns; that can quite possibly kill us.

"You know if you spent as much time into fighting as you do thinking about yourself, you would be the best fighter here," Edward shot at her.

She now turned a glare on Edward, a growl rolling off her lips easily. But she didn't say anything, turning her back to all of us, stalking into the woods.

Emmett sighed, and quickly was following after her.

"Well, this should be fun," Jasper said rolling his eyes, and in a second of silence a wave of tranquility hit me, causing my shoulders to fall from the tense position I apparently been holding them in.

"Oh they will be fine," Alice said, and wrinkled her nose slightly, her eyes gazing out in the open, not seeming to be focusing on anything at all.

Edward shuddered now, a look of disgust hinting in his features as he glanced at Alice, shaking his head, running a hand through his hair. "Would have rather not seen that,"

Alice shrugged lightly, "Do you think I did?" With that she went back to Jasper, taking his hand and leading into one of the tents.

"What did she see?" I asked raising a brow as I turned back to Edward curiously.

He now seemed calm, his arm coming around me, pulling me close to his chest, and with a breath-taking movement he had me up in his arms, silencing me with his lips planted firmly on mine.

I realized now that he was giving me the answer to this by actions, instead of words, which I wasn't about to complain about.

Slowly he walked us into our own separate tent, gently laying me down on the sleeping bag, moving to hover over me, his hands cupping my face as our kisses became more and more passionate.

I couldn't help myself, letting my hands slide up his back, clawing a bit at his shirt, not realizing how easily it would rip. He didn't at all seem to mind this however; in fact he seemed to move with even more heat as he rolled us over so I was on top.

Watching down at him, I lightly shifted letting my lower half just barely sweep over his, keeping my eyes on his shyly waiting for a response. His widened looking up at me, his hands moving to hold my hips, desire danced in his eyes, and love was deep in his kiss as he pulled me down hard to him.

My head fell back slightly, accidently letting out a gasp at the pleasure this had caused, my hands slowly rested on his chest, and with a bit more confidence I bounced in gentle motions.

Edward now closed his eyes, his hold on my hips going tighter as he brought his hips up to meet mine with each bounce, his breathing was now sounding a bit off, I was delighted to feel a slight bulge as I continued moving. I could feel the vibrations of his growls coming from his chest, and I couldn't deny the feeling was incredible.

"Edward, Bella, no having sex, if Rose and I can't, you can't either," Emmett's voice boomed from outside our tent, making me freeze, letting my jaw drop, quickly I rolled off of Edward, causing an annoyed groan from Edward.

"Emmett," Edward hissed, and threw me an apologetic look, sitting up.

I managed my best weak smile, embarrassment the only thing I could possibly felt at that moment.

He sighed, looking as if he was taking just a minute to compose himself, before speaking, "I'm sorry if I pushed you a bit too far Bella, I don't know what came over me, he hung his head in shame.

Quickly I inched closer to him, gently touching his cheek, causing his eyes to flash up to my face, a hint of a smile touching his lips. I leaned in, kissing him tenderly, hoping this was all he needed to see that I was completely happy.

"Don't be sorry… I thought… it was wonderful,"

His arms now came around me, pulling me into his lap, his fingers trailing over my cheek as he watched me, "You have no idea, how out of control you tend to make me," His voice was quiet.

I found this so hard to believe, I had never ever thought of myself as anything special, it seemed impossible that someone like Edward… this beautiful god that had came into my life; would have been even the slightest attracted to me in anyway.

"You know, I love you, and… I want you, I want to be with you like this," I said finding myself lost in his eyes. "And each time we are close, I just feel more and more ready,"

Edward's thumb gently slide over my cheek, watching me with complete seriousness, before moving a strand of my hair from my face, his scent was mouthwatering, it filled my head with a daze that had me almost completely distracted. His lips parted, his musical voice floating slowly from him, caressing each word with passion, and a genuine tone that only he could possess.

"I love you to, you are my entire world my angel," His lips trailed kisses down my neck, stopping just to my shoulder. "I not only want you, I need you, just seeing you… seeing your smile, it gives me everything… everything I could ever possibly want in my existence, just to see you happy,"

I shivered, feeling so touched by his words, I leaned forward, kissing him passionately, locking my fingers in his radiant bronze locks. Pushing him down the a firmness, I moved back on top of him, feeling every cell of my body scream to make love to this man right now.

His hands again went to my hips, and as our kisses grew deeper, I didn't think I was going to stop this time, but of course, our moment was again cut short, this time by Alice.

"Edward, Bella get out here, you two have been in there long enough, I already know you guys aren't going to go all the way, you might as well come out," I heard her call out.

Again embarrassed out of my mind I gave up, obviously if I ever wanted to get that far with Edward, I needed to wait until known of the family was around. Edward shared an annoyed sigh with me, and in a flash, we got out of the tent.

"You all truly are annoying, I hope you know that." Edward said throwing frowns at each of them, rolling his eyes as he locked a gaze with Emmett.

"You're missing out on all the family time fun," Alice grinned, dancing over to us, nodding to the rest of them, who were all sitting in a circle around the fire.

"And I thought Rose and I was bad," I heard Emmett mutter from over at the circle, causing snickers to bounce back and forth between them all.

I rolled my eyes, gently taking Edward's hand, hiding my face in his shoulder.

His fingers gently began stroking my hand, turning his head to kiss my forehead, before glancing at Alice, "Privacy isn't too much to ask for you know,"

Alice now laughed, pushing us over to the others, "It's family time now, deal with it," She now went back to her seat on Jasper's lap. His arms went around her instantly, as if it was an instinct.

Edward snorted slightly, before sighing taking a seat on the log, and pulling me gently into his lap. I relaxed now, letting my head rest on his shoulder, my eyes going to the fire, feeling content at the slight heat I felt from it.

"Now that the lovebirds are finished, let's get back to the ghost stories," Emmett grinned widely.

"Emmett we are tired of hearing stories," Alice whined, looking around to each of us. "Let's do something else,"

"Like what?"

Everyone was silent for a while, only the sounds of the fire cracking in front of us, but as a loud howl pierced the sky, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Relax, the wolves decided to make a dramatic entrance," Edward spoke rolling his eyes, before gently pulling my closer to his chest, his fingers tracing shapes across my back, relaxing me.

Emmett snickered, watching over to where two wolves came slowly creeping in, Jacob walking, in his human form nonchalantly behind them. "Well look what we got here,"

Jacob rolled his eyes, walking over to us, and plopping right down by the fire, as if he was just part of the family.

"You guys ready for the fight," He smirked looking around, when his eyes reaching Edward and I he would freeze, looking tensely away.

"Oh hell yea wolf," Emmett laughed his booming laugh, which brought the other two wolves attention over to us as well.

Now I was curious, who were these wolves? I hated talk with Jacob… I mean he used to be a pretty good friend, but now… he was more of a bother.

"Hey Jake?" I muttered, glancing at him.

Edward suddenly tensed from under me as Jacob's eyes flashed up to me, an emotion dancing in his dark eyes, but he seemed to keep his expression blank.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Who…. Turned?" I said quietly nodding over to the two wolves that were standing back far from us, pacing in large circles around the whole campsite.

"That's Seth, and Embry," Jacob said with a sigh.

Now I was really thinking. I wondered how many wolves had turned… and how many more will. It was mind-blowing, and slightly sad. They didn't really have a choice, for some, their whole life could be ruined. So in a way, I truly did feel bad for Jacob… and his pack, but that's as far as my feelings went. I was in love with Edward, and I wanted to be with him forever, nothing was ever going to come in the middle of that.

* * *

**5 reviews will get you a update.**

**Tell me what your thinking? Sexual tension building with Edward and Bella? **

* * *

**~Az **


	11. Chapter 10

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

When the sun was just rising into the sky, I knew what this meant, it was time to get going, it was time to finally end Victoria and he threats towards the packs, and towards my family.

Although I couldn't see him, I could still hear Emmett's occasional hoots as we all ran towards the clearing. With each hoot was an animated howl responding to it, Seth being just as excited that he would be going to action for the first time.

Alice and Rose had been the first ones out; they split up about a mile in front of us, going to the separate sections of wolves waiting on each side for the signals to start running.

Emmett and Jasper took off right down the middle, heading for where Victoria and the newborns army would be coming from. Jacob, Seth, and Embry followed closely behind them.

Edward and I held back farther, only to arrive to the clearing when the battle was just beginning; Edward had thought this was the best plan of action to make sure that I wouldn't be targeted quite so quickly.

Running beside Edward, I found that my thoughts were easily distracted as I took slight dodges, and leaps over sticks, and branches that got in the way. I was too busy thinking of Zander, wondering if he would be alright, hoping this whole thing would be over soon so I could return home to him.

When we made it just to the tree line that bordered the clearing of the field, we stopped, waiting in the darkness under the trees. Edward moved in front of me, already in a protective crouch.

I quickly shifted to peek over his shoulder, seeing Victoria, and her army all in the very center of the clearing, it seemed Victoria was speaking to Carlisle, her expression holding nothing but surprise, and horror.

Edward whispered tightly to me, "They hadn't expected us to be here, but now that she knows we are her decisions keep changing."

I wasn't sure if this was good news or bad news.

Moving my sight from Victoria and Carlisle I looked to the newborns, they all seemed frantic, and uncontrolled, they moved as if they were beasts, without thinking, and without prediction.

Suddenly I watched as one newborn came running towards Jasper and Emmett wildly, this was the call to action. Just like that the wolves all ran out from both sides, a circle now around all the newborns.

The fight now broke out everywhere, each strike sounding like a thunderstorm, the furious growls, and slashes from the wolves bringing double the violence. I wanted badly to get in there and start fighting; I didn't want to feel so useless.

But Edward said we had to stand back until they got closer to us, we were here to make sure none of them would run into town to get away.

Although as I turned my attention closer to a right, I watched as a wolf came flying towards us, tumbling to the ground just a few feet from us, letting out a pained whine. I recognized the sandy colored wolf to be Seth.

Quickly without thinking, I went running out next, getting in front of him, facing the newborn. He swung wildly at me, his eyes crimson red, he launched himself at me, and I quickly jumped over him, locking my arms around his neck at the same time snapping his head off quickly with all the strength I had.

Edward was now at my side, giving me a serious gaze, looking me from head to toe for any sign of injury, I assumed. "Bella,"

"Edward, I can do this, please just believe in me,"

Seth was now standing, also moving to my side, touching my hand with his nose, looking up at me, I understood this was his way of saying thank you. With that he went running back into the fight.

I looked back to Edward, seeing the look of defeat clear in his eyes, nodding to me, leaning down, and pecking my lips. "Alright Bella, but if you get hurt… I will never forgive myself,"

"I won't, I will be alright,"

Sighing Edward launched forward taking a group of newborns. Smiling I followed him, and together we began to fight them off together.

The longer we fought, teaming up a few times to take them out Edward seemed to become more and more at ease with me fighting, he ever let out a few chuckles as he watched me go all out, tossing pieces off the newborns everywhere.

When we finished down one more group, I snapped my head in the direction of the woods, noticing a flash of blonde, without a thought I went running in the direction.

We couldn't let new of them escape into town.

I moved as fast as I could, tackling down a small newborn, growling as I looked down at her. But I gasped as I took in her amber eyes staring up at me in complete fear.

"Y-you feed on animals," I muttered quickly, loosening my grip on her.

"Yes, yes, please don't hurt me, please" She begged, watching up at me.

I paused, taking note to her beauty, gasping again. Her beauty even surpassed Rosalie's, which I didn't think was possible.

For some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to hurt her; she didn't seem like the others, there was no wild savage look in her eyes as she looked at me. She just looked like a scared little girl.

"I'm going to let you go, but don't run, if the others find you, they will hurt you," I said lowly, and gently let her go, my eyes flashing up to Edward as he makes it over to us.

"Bella careful," He said in a warning tone, his eyes locked on the girl.

"Edward stop, don't hurt her, look at her eyes," I said quickly moving in front of her slightly, helping her up to her feet.

With a slowness Edward moved over to us, an untrusting look in his eyes as he looked her over, he didn't appear to even notice her beauty, like she was average, nothing special, when that was the exact opposite. Like she was a threat.

"It could be a trick," He said tightly, glancing from me, to her.

I shook my head, "No, I think she really isn't a threat," I muttered quietly, before turning to watch her.

She leaned back on the tree, still seeming scared.

Edward sighed, now turning to start concentrating, no doubt reading her mind, and as minutes ticked by Edward realized and moved more calmly.  
"What's your name?" I asked giving her a smile to show we weren't going to hurt her.

"Vanessa," She said quietly.

* * *

**Please review!**

**5 reviews for an update**

* * *

**~Az**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

The fight was going well, it was going more than well actually, there was just a few newborns left, Edward had only just left, he had heard Victoria's thoughts, and she was about to get away.

I stayed back with Vanessa, keeping her safe, and trying to keep her as calm as possible. Luckily all it took was a bit of distracting conversation, and she seemed to open up.

"So Edward, he is your mate?" Vanessa wondered, a timid smile on her face.

I shifted my gaze back over to where Edward, and Sam had Victoria cornered, she appeared to be trying to talk her way out, a dark haired vampire standing next to her.

"Yeah, he means everything to me, him and my child, Zander,"

Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she watched me. "I've always wanted to find my prince charming, and have a family… I just thought since I was turned, I was never going to,"

I didn't want to be on the one to tell her that she would be unable to give birth, I didn't want her to feel bad, I just wanted for her to be out of harm's way, at least until we figure out what we should do with her.

"I'll admit, I felt the same way, but when I met Edward… I felt more human than I ever did, even before I was turned. "Everything worked out in the end,"

Vanessa's glowing smile would have been enough to make anyone smile.

"Do you think when this is all over… I can stay with you and your family, I really don't know what to do at this point, I don't… want to be a monster,"

"Of course, there is no way Carlisle wouldn't let you stay with us,"

Suddenly an agonized howl pierced the air, bringing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. Quickly I turned my jaw dropping as I watched a wolf crumbling to the ground, a newborn snarling on top of it.

In a flash I watched as Sam went running, just a wave of black zooming towards them, knocking the newborn to the ground, sounding beyond furious as he ripped the newborn to shreds.

The wolf continued to lay on the ground, slowly curling in a ball, phasing right before my eyes, the horrible howls of pain turned into screams of misery. Leah laid, her leg looking mangled, and her back sticking out in the most sick way I had ever seen.

This had created a slight distraction now as growls bounced between the wolves, all of them frozen in their places looking towards Leah, but it was only Sam that turned back to his human form, running over to her.

Again I looked over to Edward, and gasped as I saw the dark haired vampire had escaped into the woods, Carlisle and Emmett following after him. Edward had Victoria in a tight head lock, and with a gracefulness that left me breathless I watched as he ripped her head off, letting it roll to the ground in front of him.

I couldn't watch this anymore, I had to get out there, there was too much going on, and I wanted to be at Edward's side for the rest of this.

Glancing over to Vanessa, I could see her worried look as she continued to watch Leah suffering. A deep look of compassion filled her expression, it was startling to see so much passion, it was that of Carlisle's when he was talking warmly of his patients, and the lives that had saved.

"Come on, it should be safe enough now, I really want to get a better look at what's going on, maybe we can help," I suggested lightly moving towards the clearing.

Vanessa nodded eagerly, "Good idea,"

And with that the two of us moved out from the shadows, going back into the open, taking the piles of smoking ash. Blood painted the ground just enough to fill me with anxiety.

Even though the wolves weren't our favorite people, they still were allies of ours, and they didn't at all deserve this.

"Leah, please, you're going to be ok," Sam's low pained voice spoke. The other wolves decided now to phase, standing around Leah as she continued to cry, and whimper clearly in a horrible pain.

Distracted by Leah, when an arm came around me I jumped, letting out a low yelp, but I soon relaxed as I realized that it had only been Edward.

"I'm sorry love," He spoke, gently kissing my forehead,

"Are you ok?" I asked immediately, turning a bit in his arms to look over him for any sign of injury. I hadn't seen Edward taking in death hits, or bites, but I couldn't help but worry.

"I'm perfectly fine Bella," He rolled his beautiful golden eyes to the sky, before giving me a rueful smile. "It's you that I'm concerned for,"

"Now that's just silly," I said shaking my head, before turning my attention to a much more important topic. "What happened to that other newborn?"

"Riley, he managed to get away, Emmett and Carlisle lost his trail," Edward spoke, his eyes pointing in the direction that they had both ran after Riley, they quickly were back, defeat on Emmett's face.

"Dammit, we lost him," Emmett called out, stomping over to where Edward and I were standing. He instantly took note of Vanessa, his eyes doing a quick once over, before looking at Edward for explanation. "Who is this lovely creature?"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie's clipped tone spoke, making Emmett freeze in his spot.

He quickly turned, offering Rose an apologetic smile, quickly pulling her to his side. "Come on Rose, even you have to admit, she's pretty,"

This had to have been the worst thing in the world to tell Rose. Her eyes flashed with bitter jealousy, pushing Emmett away from her, but at the same time she was down in a slight crouch, baring her fangs at Vanessa.

Vanessa shifted quickly behind me, a fearful look on her beautiful face.

"Emmett, I suggest you stay quiet," Edward interjected as he saw Emmett begin to open his mouth. Quickly he shut it, giving us a pleading look.

"Her name is Vanessa," I offered, lightly stepping to my side, giving her shoulder a reassuring pat.

"Don't tell me she's going to be sticking around," Rose snapped throwing each of us her coldest glare.

Nothing more was said as another loud cry of pain from Leah brought our attention back to her. By now Carlisle had made his way over to her, already doing everything that he could. I listened in, hearing what he was telling Sam, mostly it was doctor talk, that I didn't quite understand, but it sounded like they would be letting Carlisle over in La Push territory to treat Leah.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get our guest home and get her settled in?" Alice chimed in, smiling brightly as she came over to us.

Rose snapped a glare at her, "Carlisle wouldn't agree to this, she is a danger to us, she's a newborn, think about Zander,"

Vanessa's head now fell, stepping back from us, but I quickly held her fast, patting her shoulder, "It's alright," I whispered to her gently.

Jasper now was by Alice's side, just like Emmett, I could see that he had noticed Vanessa's perfect features, but in a much more suitable response, his eyes went back to Alice, hugging her closer to his side, a content look on his expression.

"Don't be ridiculous, she is like us, look at her eyes, she is tame," Alice said grinning, throwing Vanessa a friendly smile. "You will be more then welcome to come live with us, I already seen a vision of Carlisle agreeing,"

Rosalie growled, folding her arms across her chest, not at all approving of this, she seemed way more than just mad, she was livid.

Slowly Emmett wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a bear hug, "Rose I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it,"

She grabbed a handful of his shirt, and growled leading him away from us in the direction of home.

Alice gave us a slight chuckle, giving Vanessa an apologetic smile, "I'm sure she will warm up to you, but… welcome to the family,"

With that Alice and Jasper went running after them.

Vanessa smiled weakly, looking between Edward and I. "I'm really sorry for being such trouble for you guys,"

I shook my head, "You aren't, not at all," I smiled and glanced up at Edward.

It surprised me that Edward's eyes were planted on me, watching me with an expression that made my still heart flutter. It was like he didn't even notice the beauty in front of us. I would have to ask him about it later.

Suddenly I glanced up, watching as Jacob came jogging to us, a victory smile on his face, "Hey, we did it,"

Edward now turned his gaze to Jacob, his eyes narrowing slightly, tucking me closer to him, his arms coming closely around me. "There was no doubt we wouldn't,"

Jacob appeared to have completely ignored Edward's comment, his eyes darting to Vanessa, then to me with a raised brow, "You missed one,"

Rolling my eyes I spoke up, "She is going to be the newest addition to the family, lighten up,"

He snorted, but like the other guys, I could see the flash of attraction in his eyes; truly the only man that hadn't seemed effected was Edward to my pride.

"Well then, erm… I'll let Sam know about this…good luck," He nodded to Vanessa, but his eyes now came back to mine, brightness returning to them, "Are you alright, anything hurt?"

Edward spoke for me now, "Of course she isn't hurt, I was there to protect her the whole time," His tone sounded clipped, probably due to the thoughts from Jacob.

"But, how is Leah, is she alright?" I wondered, letting my eyes wonder over to Vanessa, noticing that she watched Jacob, a slightly uncomfortable look on her face.

"I don't know, Sam is letting Carlisle over to work on her, she's probably enjoying this thought," Jacob made a face now. "She has Sam's full attention now,"

I raised my brow, but didn't ask, I was just glad this whole mess was over.

* * *

**See, Jacob doesn't imprint on Vanessa! Sorry, but Vanessa is going to play a VERY big part in someone's love life. :P**

**Please review! 5 reviews will give you another updates**

* * *

**~Az**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

Everything seemed to be going perfectly, everyone was happy for once, and I hoped that it would stay like this. Although I knew we couldn't exactly take a breath of relief yet, not with Riley still out there.

But things were going to well, Vanessa fit in well with the rest of us, she spent most of her time with Jasper, learning how to manage her control, Esme, just keeping her company, and Zander.

It seems that the two truly clicked, they were together more than anything, and for this I was extremely grateful. I didn't always have a lot of time to play with Zander, with the wedding plans filling up; it was a lot of distractions.

Of course, Rose has done nothing but kept Emmett away from Vanessa as much as possible; which we all knew was a bit ridiculous, but it was Rose. She knew Vanessa was her greatest threat, her beauty was far greater, but everyone knew that Vanessa wasn't at all interested in Emmett, and Emmett was head over heels for Rose, there was no real problem.

Other than this, there was one more thing that I had to do… before I got married, before I could become physical with Edward, before I could truly begin my new life, and I figured out exactly what that was.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward spoke, his arm around my waist, a tight expression on his face. I could see the seething fury on his face, yet his controlled gaze was enough to keep him under control.

As my eyes flashed down the darkened alley way, I felt my confidence soar higher, I knew I had to… and I knew I wanted to.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said quietly and firmly I began my walk slowly back the painfully familiar alley way.

This had been the very place I had lost my innocence, this had been the place I thought my life was over forever, and this was where I would be getting my revenge.

It didn't take long before I had it to the end of the alley, slumped over a trash can was the very man I had nightmares of for months, I felt a shudder of disgust roll down my back.

He appeared to be passed out cold, probably from another night of drinking, and raping another innocent girl, well… this wasn't going to happen again, there wouldn't be another girl in this world that was going to suffer because of him.

With a cold feeling deeply within me, I kicked him hard in the ribs, hearing a sickening crack. He yelped out in pain, his hand going to his ribs instantly, and looking up at me, he glared through the pain.

"Why you little bitch," He croaked, shifting himself up into a sitting position.

Edward's growl was now heard from the very front of the alley, but his words didn't bother me, how could it, he wouldn't be a problem much longer.

I clutched his throat, pulling him to his feet, slamming him to the brick wall, pushing just enough to stop a steady air flow to his lungs.

He coughed, glaring down murderously at me, "What are you?" Fear was clear in his face as he looked at me, but he didn't let his tone show it.

"Don't you remember me?" I growled lowly, making sure my face was blank as I watched him, feeling powerful for the first time in my life.

He paused, his hands trying to pry mine from his neck, "No, what do you want? Money? Drugs? I don't have anything." He shouted, his face starting to turn more pale.

"Think, back a year from now, in this alley, September, a young girl coming home from work," I gritted my teeth, almost wincing at the vivid memory.

He was quiet for a minute, and finally realization hit his face, his legs began to thrash, kicking at my legs, but I felt nothing, and wouldn't move an inch.

"Let me down, I'm sorry, please!" He said his eyes wide. "Help!"

Quickly I slammed my fist into his face, watching teeth flying out of his mouth, blood spilling down over his lips. He screamed.

"You made me pregnant, with a beautiful son," I growled, and threw a powerful kick to his crotch, in that instance he screamed out in agony, his body crumbling in my arms, blood was now running down his pants, in a puddle below him now.

My throat burned hot, but I was easily able to ignore it as I stared at the monster in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry," He roared. "Stop, I promise I'll get you money, anything,"

I growled, "I don't want your money; I want to make sure women can walk the streets safe from you,"

By now he was sobbing, a glare still on his face.

I wouldn't be doing this if I knew he wouldn't change his ways, but Alice confirmed it, he would never change; it was too late for him.

"I just want you to know, I'm not the one suffering anymore, I have a great life, and an amazing child, and even a man, who loves me and cares for me, I'm not the victim anymore," I said rattled.

He again tried to attack me with his legs, an agonized yell from him piercing the air, rage was clear on his face at my words.

It was time now.

With a slow movement, I turned his head, hearing each crack and snap of his neck, his screaming continued louder, blood spilling down his chest, and as his neck was completely turned the whole way around, I snapped it off, tossing it into the trash can, along with the rest of his body.

As soon as I was able to turn back from the scene, I felt a great weight lifted from me, I could feel myself opening up, I felt like I was free, like my life really could begin going forward.

And now, as Edward came to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist, I was able to smile, looking up at him.

"Are you alright," He said quietly stroking my cheek.

"I'm more then alright,"

And that was the truth, I felt amazing, I was ready to marry Edward, and live my 'Happily Ever After'.

* * *

**5 reviews will give you the next update**

**What do you think of Bella's revenge? **

* * *

**~Az**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

It's only been a month since I had taken care of the monster who had tried ruining my life, regrets didn't at all hit me, in fact, and I felt better, about everything. I could feel it, tonight would be the night that I would finally give everything to Edward, and make love to him.

I was just nervous, if he still wanted this.

"Bella, Edward, hurry, get down here," Alice called out from down stairs.

I sighed, lightly sitting up from Edward's bed, watching as he laid beside me, his eyes closed, looking completely peaceful. A gorgeous crooked smile rested on his face.

My fingers went out, lightly tracing his lips. "Edward," I whispered gently.

"Yes love?" He spoke just as quietly.

"Come on, they want us down there," I chuckled, watching his eyes slowly come open, looking up at me. He gave me his adorable pout, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Alright, I suppose we shouldn't keep them waiting," He chuckled sitting up as well, moving to his feet, and pulling me with him.

Together we made our way down the stairs hand in hand, as soon as we had made it down, Alice was dancing over to us with a bright smile. I glanced around the room, taking in the rest of the family standing around, smiles on their faces as they watched to two of us.

"What's going on?" I asked raises a brow.

"Think of this as your official birthday party," Alice beamed, bouncing in place in front of us.

I groaned, feeling the urge to hide as I realized that they found out about my birthday. How did they even know?

"Alice you know I stopped aging a while ago,"

"So, suck it up, you're going to love this," She smiled brightly. "We all got you something,"

"Why, you know I don't… like gifts," I muttered shifting more into Edward's side, hearing his chuckle, but still finding him comforting.

"Nonsense, here, this one is from Esme and Carlisle," She said, handing me three tickets.

I looked over to them, forcing a smile on my face at their warm looks towards me, watching my expectantly. I read the tickets, surprised to find they were tickets to fly out to Paris.

"Wow, this is great, thank you,"

"Of course Bella, Paris has always been beautiful place to go on vacation, I know Carlisle really enjoyed our time there," Esme spoke up, watching me with her motherly smile.

"I'm sure we will have a great time," I smiled, and made a face as Alice came back in front of us with a larger box in his hands.

"This is from Rose, and Emmett,"

Emmett's goofy grin widened as I threw them a huff, carefully slicing it open, opening the box to see the newest brand of PS3. I was at first confused, but then I remembered, Zander loved video games, this would be perfect for him.

I smiled, "Zander is going to love this, thank you,"

Rosalie smirked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "That's what I thought; there are some games at the bottom for him to,"

This made me feel much better, the gift more so was Zander's then mine, and this made accepting it so much easier. So I was very thankful for Rosalie, and Emmett's thoughts for Zander.

Alice now was back to me, handing me a tiny box, "This is from Vanessa," She said with a look towards Vanessa.

I looked over to her, taking in her sweet smile.

Slowly I opened the box, and gasped, taking in the beautiful golden locket. Gently I held it up, opening it to see a picture of Edward, holding Zander as a baby, on the other side was the words, forever.

"Vanessa, this is beautiful," I smiled widely, feeling overwhelmed by the gorgeous locket. "How could I ever repay you?"

"It's just a small gift Bella, as a thank you for giving me a chance at a real happy life," She said gently, a brilliant smile on her stunning face. I couldn't help the sting of jealousy at her un-ignorable beauty.

"Thank you so much,"

Before I could say anymore Alice was back over at me, holding up a key, excitement in her eyes. "And this is me and Jazzy's gift to you,"

I stared at her for a minute, slowly taking the key, noticing the others amused laughing. They seemed to be looking between each other with knowing smiles.

"What is this?" I asked, glancing up at Edward to see his amused smile, obviously knowing exactly what was going on. "What's this key for, don't tell me you got me a car,"

Alice giggled, shaking her head, "No, that's Edward's gift," She said throwing Edward a smirk.

My jaw dropped, looking between them in disbelief, I didn't want to accept this at all, there was way too much. There was no way I could ever repay them for all of this, I would feel absolutely horrible.

Edward grumbled, giving Alice a look, "That was supposed to be a surprise, but Alice's gift is much more grand," He said simply.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"Alice had figured that we needed a place of our very own," Edward explained gently rubbing my back, soothing me.

"You mean… we are getting… a house of our own?" I was amazed by these words, unable to even belief this.

Alice grinned watching me excitedly, "Yes now come on, Zander is asleep in bed, you guys will have your privacy for the night," She winked.

My stomach clenched at her words with embarrassment, and anxiety. But there was no denying that this would be perfect, she knew what I had planned, and this couldn't have been a more perfect time to have a place of our very own.

Alice now was leading our way to Edward and I's new home, it was beyond beautiful, it had a magical feeling almost, and I knew I would be very very happy here.

We didn't even make it to the door, before Alice left, heading back to the Cullen house. Edward and I looked around the house, we both loved it. And as we made it to our bedroom, nervousness hit me.

It was time to make my move.

Gently I ran my hand over the sheets, slowly taking a seat on the bed, nervously meeting Edward's curious gaze on me. His eyes pierced through me, searching in my expression.

His hand gently went to my cheek, a crooked smile coming to his face, "What is it love?" His voice was like smooth velvet.

I didn't respond, only taking his face, bringing him to mine, kissing him deeply. I could feel all the passion that I had been holding back. His kissed me back, advancing above me, lightly laying me down on the bed, his lips leaving a trail down my neck.

Without hesitation my hands went to his shirt, ripping it off of him, I clutched his back, tilting my head back, letting out a gasp, loving the feeling of his lips on my neck.

He watched down at me, his golden eyes dancing with desire, ripping my shirt off as well, his hands instantly going to my back, unclasping my bra. I quickly slung it to the floor.

I keep my thoughts on Edward, forcing myself not to lose my confidence; I leaned up, lightly biting his lip as I locked my lips back to his. I could feel the vibrations through his chest as he lightly growled from above me.

Lightly I pressed my hips up to his, moving slightly to cause a friction, as I wrapped a leg around his waist. I couldn't hold back my quiet moan as I felt him gently thrust down on me.

His eyes however stayed on my face, watching my expression, making sure that I was ok with all of this. My hands moved down his chest, to the zipper of his pants, my eyes went up to his, making sure I wasn't going to fast with him.

He nodded; a moment of nervousness flashing in his eyes, but was replaced with a calm look as I gently unzipped his pants, pushing them down. He now gently unbuttoned my pants, sliding them slowly down, straddling me as he moved into more of a hover over me.

Slowly I reached out, lightly touching the top of his boxers, running my hand down over him, feeling the one place that I had never touched of Edward. A shudder rolled down his spine as he watched down at me.

"Bella, are you sure?" He sounded strained, his hand trailing down my stomach, his hand now at my panties, watching me with passion in his eyes.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm ready," And I truly did, I felt like I was ready to really become one with Edward.

In a flash my panties were gone, and I was no completely exposed to Edward, now for the second time. Although the first time Edward had seen this much of me, he was delivering Zander, so this time around would be much different.

"You're so beautiful," Edward spoke in a whisper.

Slowly I now pulled his boxers down, my eyes widening only slightly as I looked down at him. If I could be blushing I knew I would be. Of course he was just as beautiful as I always thought.

"So are you," I whispered, I couldn't hold myself back anymore, and with a force I rolled us over so I was on top.

He chuckled, watching up at me, a growl rolling past his lips, his hands going to my hips. Lightly I pulled myself up, closing my eyes, before gently sliding down on him; I shivered at the feeling of him being inside me.

His hold on me tightened, his expression stained, staying completely still, it was obvious he was trying to not move to quickly, so he wouldn't scare me, or in case it would hurt me.

To be honest, it pinched a bit, but after some gentle movements, I was overwhelmed by the intense pleasure. Suddenly I slammed myself down on him, groaning.

He responded with his own moan, thrusting back up to me, our hips moving in perfect sync. Now Edward moved fast, rolling us back over so he was on top, now pumping in and out of me in vampire speed.

I cried out in ecstasy, clutching him closer, keeping up with him as best I could.

There was no telling how long Edward and I enjoyed each other, it went on for hours no doubt, all I could tell was when the morning sun came up into the sky, we managed to pull away from each other.

I sighed, lying on Edward's chest. Feeling so much better, not regretting one moment I had spent with him last night. Now I was wondering why I hadn't decided to do this sooner.

"Happy Birthday Bella," He whispered, his fingers tracing shapes across my skin.

* * *

**5 reviews gives you an update.**

**Well the moment finally came! What do you think. **

* * *

**~Az**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"Come on Bella, just one picture, stop being difficult," Alice persisted holding up her camera, giving me her best puppy dog pout.

I groaned, rolling my eyes, Alice's look not affecting me.

"Alice, no,"

"Please, give me a little help here Zander," Alice begged, turning to Zander with a hopeful smile.

He now turned from his videogame, grinning at us, amusement in his dark brown eyes. "Mom please let Alice take pictures," He said, flashing me his famous dimpled smile, that there was just no way I could say no to.

I sighed, folding my arms across my chest, "Fine, put just one,"

Alice has been hounding me for pictures in my wedding dress for a while now; I just didn't want to make it a huge deal out of it. The more attention, the more nervous I was getting about all of this.

She laughed her tinkling laugh now, "Well smile,"

I gave her my best frown, hoping she knew how much I wasn't enjoying this.

She rolled her eyes, snapping the picture, and lightly coming over, touching the material of the wedding dress. "This dress is just incredible Bella, its perfect,"

This I agreed with completely, it wasn't too showy, and it wasn't to plain, it suited my body well. I just hoped that Edward would like it, Alice made sure that he wouldn't get to see it, not until the wedding day. Which would be just in 7 month from now. It sounded like a long time, but really it felt like months were just flying by.

Things were really going well, other than Zander growing up so quickly, it was a very scary thought. He was physically 11 right now, and truly just like any other young boy. He of course was brilliant, the smartest kid I've ever seen, Edward already had him playing piano better than even I could.

By the time of our wedding, he would be fully grown, so I had to do my best to cling to every moment I had with him. We already agreed to put him in school with us, when he at least looked like he was old enough to be in the same grade as us, which would only be in a matter of months.

It was crazy to think about this, so I usually didn't, it was best to only think of the positives. My wedding, being with Edward forever, having my family here, in our little cottage, everything would end up perfect.

Right…

* * *

**The End **

**Questions for thinking: What about Riley? What about Vanessa? Who is Jacob going to imprint on? Will the Volturi finally catch wind of Zander? **

**The sequel is coming soon… **

* * *

**thank you for all of you that have stuck with the story, and has reviewed! It means a lot to me. **


	16. Sequel Up

**The sequel to this story is up... **

**It's called "Severed" **

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope you continue on enjoying the sequel. **

**Reviewers, you guys are my "bread and butter" I'm nothing without my "bread and butter" :P So thank you for doing your thing. **


End file.
